Draco Malfoy love Hermione Granger
by kissofthechance13
Summary: Et si Hermione Granger ne venait pas d'une famille de moldu mais d'une famille de sang pure ? Et si Hermione n'était pas à Gryffondor mais à Serpentard ? Et si Hermione n'était pas une simple et discrète élève mais au contraire une jeune et très populaire fille de Poudlard ? Et si Harry et Ron n'était pas ses meilleures amis mais ses pires ennemis ? *Fic en pause*
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma toute première fiction sur le couple Draco / Hermione. Malheureusement les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas :(

Seul Sarah, Karl et Zack, proviennent de mon imagination.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.

Sur ce bonne lecture ! :)

Chapitre 1 : Rentré à Poudlard.

Une jeune fille arriva à la gare sa valise en main . Elle chercha la voix 9 ¾ , sous les yeux des passants qui se tournèrent vers cette sublime créature qu'ils se mirent à détailler. Effectivement, avec ses cheveux châtains magnifiquement ondulés qui entouraient son visage ; ses yeux chocolats qui étaient maquillaient légèrement de noir, ce qui les mirent en valeurs ; et une tenue simple, mais qui montrait assez ses formes , on ne put lui trouver quelconque défaut. Elle avait une marche gracieuse , la tête haute. Cela ne la gêna pas le moins du monde d'être ainsi regardé étant donné qu'elle a déjà l'habitude à Poudlard. Elle ne leur lança aucun regard continuant son chemin. Elle détestait se promener dans les quartiers moldus, ceci lui faisait toujours un peu peur n'ayant pas l'habitude de s'y rendre. Pourquoi son père ne l'a -t-il pas accompagné ? Et pourquoi sa famille était toute restée dans une des maisons de ses gens tout à fait banal ? Parce que monsieur Granger travaillait au ministère, puis, après , lui avoir donné ,si on peux appeler ça une ''mission'', une paire de clé. Elle n'a jamais su le but de cette mascarade, ne cherchant même pas à savoir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aura aucune réponse de la part de son père, et de la part de sa mère encore moins, qui n'a pas envie d'histoire avec lui, cède tout. Cela était plutôt, une vraie torture pour elle et son frère, qui n'ont fait que se plaindre durant tout ce temps, préférant être chez eux au manoir, plutôt que dans une ''maison'' qui ressemblait à un tas de ruine. Heureusement que la jeune fille et son frère retournaient à Poudlard, sinon ils n'auraient supporter vivre dans cette bicoque. Elle était partie avant, chez son oncle ne pouvant plus tenir une seule seconde de plus dans ce quartier.

Elle n'a toujours pas vu son frère, ni aucun de ses deux parents. Serait-il encore en retard comme tous les ans ? Elle soupira. Elle trouva enfin la voix qu'elle cherchait, puis la traversa. Une foule immense était éparpillée tout autour du train, disant au revoir à leurs enfants qui retournaient continuer leurs scolarité dans l'école de sorcellerie. Cherchant ses amis, elle tomba enfin sur ses parents avec son frère, ce dernier repoussait le mouchoir de leur mère qui voulait lui essuyer le visage, tout en se plaignant.

La mère d'Hermione, Sarah, était une jolie femme d'une trentaine d'années, de jolie yeux verts, brune avec des mèches blondes. Mais derrière cette silhouette féminine se cache bien plus. Sa fille la connaissait mieux que personne, même peut être plus que son père. Sa mère pouvait donner une très bonne impression en première vue mais lorsqu'elle retournait au manoir, elle redevenait la femme odieuse qui les avaient élevés, elle et son frère. On ne peux pas dire que la relation mère fille soit facile. Les secrets cachés que Sarah tentait de cacher à tout le monde, furent malheureusement découvert par sa fille. Elle ne dit rien à son père sachant que s'il le découvrait, elle ne paierait pas cher de sa peau.

Ce dernier, était un très bel homme, grand, aux cheveux noir, avec des yeux marrons chocolats. Sa relation avec ses enfants était vraiment différente que celle qu'ils entretenaient avec leur mère. Malgré son travail au ministère, ses longues absences, il trouvait toujours un moment à accorder à ses deux progénitures. Karl était proche d' Hermione, c'était sa petite fille, son bébé, celle qu'il voit grandir devant ses yeux, la voit devenir une jeune femme. Il était présent pour elle, pour son fils.

Le frère d'Hermione, était en quatrième années à Serpentard. Il est assez grand avec son un mètre soixante deux, des yeux verts émeraudes, des cheveux courts noir tout comme son père. Son jeune âge ne l'empêchait pas d'être le petit frère protecteur, toujours là pour elle. La relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux était très forte. C'était elle qui s'était toujours occupée de lui, vu que sa mère n'y faisait pas trop attention ou bien au contraire, s'occupait de lui de façon abjecte. Sa sœur était tout pour lui, que ce soit en tant qu'une sœur comme une mère. Elle l'a toujours soutenu dans les moindres épreuves, à été là pour lui quand il voulait parler, car oui, le jeune frère se confiait à sa sœur, il n'avait pas honte de divulguer ses plus sombres et douloureuses angoisses, il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, mais lui donnerait conseil, ce que sa mère ne lui avait évidemment jamais donnés. Il n'était pas si ouvert d'esprit avec son père, même si les deux hommes du manoir étaient proche, il n'arrivait simplement pas à parler comme il le fait avec sa sœur ainée.

Lorsque ce dernier la vit, il l'appela ce qui firent tourner la tête aux deux parents vers leur fille.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne m'appelle pas Zack Granger que je saches, se moqua la brunette.

- Haha .

- Allez les enfants, vous allez rater votre train, vous continuerez de vous embêter à l'intérieur.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard puis embrassèrent leurs parents avant de monter dans l'express. Hermione resta un moment à la porte du convoi en quête d'une tête à la chevelure noir ou bien blonde, mais n'en trouva aucune. Son frère et elle se mirent à chercher un compartiment vide. Quand tout à coup une silhouette la bouscula, elle attrapa la personne qui a oser faire un tel geste et le plaqua contre le mur, sa baguette sortie pointée sous le cou de l'individu.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Londubat. N'as-tu donc jamais apprit à t'excuser après avoir bousculé quelqu'un ?

- Je … Lâche moi .

- Pas très convaincant dis moi.

- Laisse moi … , dit-il la voix tremblante.

- Tu as peur Londubat ? Ricana Zack devant le regard horrifié du sorcier.

- N-Non …

- Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, et excuse toi ! L'ordonna-t-elle enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette contre son cou.

- …

- Excuse toi ! Répéta encore une fois la brunette plus fermement.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'individu pour tomber si un séduisant jeune homme, blond aux yeux bleu-gris. Elle ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite de le voir ici et non dans un des compartiments.

- Draco ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Elle lui fit un immense sourire, puis sans se rendre compte, elle lâcha prise sur le pauvre Neville qui était terrorisé et qui se mit à courir à toute vitesse rejoindre ses amis. Quand elle s'en rendue compte , elle se tourna immédiatement vers la direction dans laquelle il était parti, puis fit finalement face au Serpentard. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire avant d'ouvrir grand ses bras.

- Et mon câlin ? Demanda-t-il dans une moue qui la fit craquer.

Elle lui fit un sourire séducteur avant de plonger dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué Dray.

- Toi aussi Mia.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond ce qui le fit râler.

- Me décoiffe pas.

- Oh, excusez moi monsieur Malfoy, je ne savais pas que vous pouviez être pire qu'une fille quand vous vous y mettez , se moqua -t-elle.

Il attrapa sa tête qu'il plaça sous son bras tel un colis à transporter. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que son crâne était déjà bloquée.

- Draco ! Lâche moi !

Mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention, se mit à rire accompagné par Zack. Elle tenta de se dégager, lui donnant des coups mais sans succès. Quand, enfin, il la lâcha.

- Je vais te tuer Malfoy ! Dit-elle furieuse voyant sa tête dans son miroir.

Ses cheveux étaient complétement décoiffés, Zack et Draco se mirent à rire, ce qui commencait à agacer la jeune fille. Elle les fusilla du regard, puis utilisa une formule remettant ses cheveux en place. Lorsque cela était fait, elle prit sa valise, puis entra dans un des compartiments où elle trouva toute la tribu : Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Millicent.

- Hermione !

La jeune Parkinson, après l'avoir remarquée la prit dans ses bras.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Je vais très bien Pans'.

- Sûr ? Demanda-t-elle pas très convaincu, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je te le promet, ça va.

Pansy avait la manie de toujours se préoccuper d'elle ce qui l'a touchait beaucoup, elle prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles sachant qu'au manoir la vie n'est pas si rose. Toujours la l'une pour l'autre, les deux jeune filles ne se lâchaient plus. Draco et Zack firent enfin leur entré, Hermione les ayant vu, alla s'asseoir à côté de Blaise après les avoir tous salués. Il savait qu'elle faisait la tête, il se plaça sur la banquette en face d'elle et se pencha.

- Mia.

Elle tourna vivement le visage vers le paysage.

- Oh, écoute tu ne vas pas bouder pour ça.

- Tu m'as porter comme un colis qu'on transporte Draco.

- Je rigolais, allez !

Il lui attrapa les deux mains , puis se mit à genoux devant elle, son regard plongé dans le siens.

- Miss Granger, veillez m'excusez pour ce malentendu qui n'était qu'une simple taquinerie.

Devant le regard rieur d'Hermione, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je vous pardonne monsieur Malfoy, répondit cette dernière.

Il se releva puis se rassied en face d'elle. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se fit dans une très bonne ambiance.

Fin du premier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous voudriez lire la suite :)

Le prochain chapitre sera très bientôt publié ;)


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Grande Salle

Chapitre 2 : La grande salle.

Sorti du train, les adolescents se firent accompagner par Agrid jusqu'au château. Arrivé devant la grande porte de l'école, une tête rousse remarquant la présence de la belle Serpentarde, se mit à rougir devant l'œil suspicieux de ses amis. Ils ne lui firent aucune remarque suivant à la place le regard du jeune Wesley pour tomber sur la terrible Hermione Granger. Harry lui donna un coup de coude sur le bras pour le réveiller. Ron baissa la tête gênée, se mettant à fixer ses pieds qu'il trouvait soudain très intéressants.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant place à Minerva McGonagal dans sa grande robe verte qui les firent tous entrer. Ils prirent tous place dans la grande salle où Albus Dumbledore fit le grand discours. Ron ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, mais fut bien vite revenu à la réalité par la voix de sa sœur.

- Ron, arrête.

- Quoi ? Demanda le rouquin sachant de quoi elle voulait faire allusion.

- De la regarder. Ça devient lourd.

- Mais je ne fais rien, si on ne peux même plus manger tranquillement ici.

- Où vois-tu de la nourriture ? Dumbledore n'a même pas terminé de parler, dit Harry.

Devant les joues rosies de leur camarade, Harry soupira.

- écoute Ron, oublie la.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il toujours les pommettes écarlates baissant le regard.

- Ça crève les yeux, depuis des mois tu lui jètes des regards.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Ginny.

- Vraiment ? C'était quoi alors ce que tu lui as lancé devant la grande porte ?

- Mais rien du tout, je ne l'ai même pas regardé.

- Ron, dis nous. On ne te jugera pas mais avoue le au moins, le rassura son ami.

- Que j'avoue quoi ?

- Que Hermione Granger te plait.

- Allez Hermione dis oui.

- Mais Pans' , nous ne sommes plus en vacances.

- Juste une journée.

- Mais ….

- Non . Je ne veux aucun refus, tu viens point final !

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Demanda Blaise.

- Cela fait au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes que vous êtes comme ça, qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda Millicent.

- Oh, rien. C'est juste que mademoiselle Granger n'a pas envie de faire les boutiques demain avec moi au Prés au Lard.

- Encore ? S'exclama Draco se retenant de rire.

- Ben quoi encore ? On est accroc au shopping, ça m'étonne de toi Hermione, normalement c'est toi qui est la première à me le demander.

- Mais Pansy …

- Tais toi ! Tu viens.

- Demain je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'on reprend les cours demain.

- C'est terminé les vacances Pansy, rigola Blaise.

- Fini les cocktails près de la piscine, fini se la couler douce couché sur un transat, fini les promenade, fini les voyages , fini le …

- Tais toi Zack ! L'ordonna la jeune fille.

Les garçons se mirent à rire, sous l'air boudeur de Pansy.

- Je te promet qu'on se fera une sortie ensemble, mais plus tard, la rassura la brunette.

- D'accord, marmonna la concernée.

Le discours enfin terminé, le repas apparut sous les yeux des élèves affamés. Lorsque ses amis ne le regardaient pas, il tenta un regard vers la table des Serpentards, sur une jeune fille plus précisément, mais tomba sur Malfoy qui le regardait. Ayant remarqué son regard sur Hermione, il avait tourné la tête et le fixait maintenant, d'un regard qui lui fit froid dans le dos, lui faisant, ainsi, baisser les yeux vers son assiette. Hermione l'ayant senti se crisper, posa une main sur la sienne puis l'interrogea du regard, celui-ci lui donna une réponse négative avec la tête puis se remit à fixer Ron qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Draco Malfoy l'a vu regarder Hermione Granger … Que doit-il entrain de penser ?

Il avait envi de le tuer, de le faire souffrir. Comment avait-il pu, que serait-ce qu'un seul instant, poser ses yeux sur elle ? Il sentit la colère soudain l'envahir, il voulait se lever, et lui envoyer un doloris . Il voulait le voir souffrir de douleur. Il ne fit rien, mais se promet qu'il fera son année un véritable enfer. Un sourire malveillant s'installa sur ses lèvres ce que Ron remarqua. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer, il avait peur . Mais quel idiotie ! Pourquoi avoir peur de lui ? Il était avec Harry, il ne risquait rien avec lui. Enfin il l'espérait …

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

J'espère que ça vous a plus ;)

Troisième chapitre très prochainement !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Reprise des cours

Chapitre 3 : Reprise des cours.

Les cours reprirent pour le plus grand malheur de Pansy qui aurait préféré être au Prés au Lard plutôt que d'écouter McGonagal sur sa façon de transformer un verre en une rose. Du côté de ses amis : Blaise et Théodore réussirent le sort avec succès, suivit par Draco et Hermione. La fleur du beau blond était rouge, sans aucun défaut, elle était tout simplement parfaite. Il lança un coup d'œil à la brunette qui prenait des notes. Il se pencha vers elle, posa sa main sur le dossier de sa chaise puis lui tendit la fleur. Hermione releva la tête surprise, puis le fit un magnifique sourire avant de la prendre.

- Elle est magnifique Draco, dit elle tout en la regardant.

- Tout comme toi.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, avant de baisser la tête, les joues empourprées. Draco l'ayant constaté ne lui fit aucune remarque, puis se mit à sourire à son tour , fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Il se redressa, se remettant à sa place initiale.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle rougisse devant lui ? Elle continua d'écrire tentant de réprimander un deuxième sourire , sentant qu'il lui jetait quelque regard.

Du côté des Gryffondors, Ron ayant réussi lui aussi le sort, par sa plus grande surprise, ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de jeter un coup d'œil à la belle brunette. Ce qu'il vit le rendit à la fois triste et en colère, Malfoy lui avait donné la rose, et elle, elle lui avait sourit. Elle lui avait sourit ! Parfois il se demandait comment elle pouvait supporter un tel serpent de son espèce. Comment se faisait-il qu'une fille comme elle traîne avec ces vipères ?

- Tu l'as regarde encore, remarqua une voix.

- C'est faux, dit il tout en reportant son attention sur sa fleur.

- Ron, soupira son meilleure ami.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il énervé.

- Comment peux-tu seulement y penser ?

- Laisse moi ! Répondit-il les dents serrés.

Harry laissa tomber, puis se concentra plutôt sur le cours.

Son ami avait raison, elle n'était pas de son monde. Elle était une sang-pure, une Serpentarde, la plus terrible. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver resplendissante, avec ses beaux yeux chocolats, ses longs cheveux, son sourire … mais qu'était -il entrain de penser ? Elle n'était pas pour lui, elle ne voudra jamais de lui, cela était impossible. Mais si seulement tout cela pouvait changer …

A la sortie du cours, Pansy se mit à souffler. Mc Gonagall leur avait donné un devoir à rendre dans deux jours. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se remettre à travailler, elle voulait sortir, s'amuser. Marchant à côté d'Hermione et de Millicent, elle ne fit que se plaindre.

- Oh arrête ça Pansy, tu commences à me donner la migraine, se plaignit Millicent.

- Tu te rends comptes Mione ? On revient juste des vacances, on est le premier jour de cours et elle nous donne déjà un devoir. En plus il faut le rendre dans deux jours ! Deux jours !

- J'ai compris Pans' .

- Hermione !

Les filles s'arrêtèrent puis se tournèrent vers celui qui a appelé la jeune brunette. Draco se mit à courir vers elle. Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui se mirent à s'accélérer.

- J'aurais besoin d'aide pour le devoir de métamorphose. Ça ne te dérange pas de me donner un coup de main ?

- Oui bien sûr, pas de problème, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Blaise. Elle essaya de faire le vide en elle, mais c'était totalement impossible, comme toutes les fois qu'elle y tentait, elle n'arrivait pas. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait autant d'effet sur elle ?

- Dis moi Hermione, Draco et toi … ?

- Ne commence pas Millicent !

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, lorsqu'elle haussait le ton de cette façon il ne valait pas mieux la chercher. Hermione en avait marre qu'elle se mette toujours avec elle à propos de Draco. Certes les deux adolescents étaient proches, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on se mêle de ce qui ne les regardaient pas.

Elles sortirent dehors, sur la colline près de chez Agrid, puis s'assirent sur un des bancs. Aucune d'elles ne parla, Millicent n'osait parler de peur de recevoir les foudres de la belle Serpentarde et Pansy rêvait de tout ce qu'elle avait fait durant les vacances. Ce fut juste quand elle vit Potter et les deux Wesley accompagné de Londubat, qu'elle se leva sous les yeux surpris de ses deux amies.

- Vu qu'aucune de vous n'ouvre la bouche, je ne vais pas rester assise à ne rien faire.

Elle leur fit signe de la tête vers le petit groupe qui s'approchait d'eux. Un sourire peu convaincant s'installèrent sur les lèvres des deux jeunes filles.

- Hé Londubat !

Celui-ci s'arrêta net remarquant Hermione Granger s'avancer vers lui, suivit par ses deux amies.

- Toi et moi nous n'avons pas terminé notre petite affaire dans le train.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? Cracha Ginny.

- Vous ne l'avez pas entendue ? Elle a commencé quelque chose et elle compte bien en terminer.

- Oh tais toi Parkinson !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça Potter !

- On se calme ! Toi ! Londubat, viens me faire face et dis moi ce que je veux entendre.

- De quoi elle parle Neville ? Demanda Ginny perdue.

- Je …

- Tu ne leur as pas dit ? Je vois que vous vous dites tout, ironisa Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Mais rien …

- Rien ? Tu l'as bousculé dans le train sans même t'excuser, étant donné ton rang cela ne m'étonnes pas que tu ne connaisses en rien en la politesse, le coupa Millicent.

- C'est tout ? Vous venez juste pour ça ? Pour des excuses ?

- Nous sommes des sangs pures Potter, vous nous devez tous un maximum de respect, avertie Pansy.

- Heureusement que Draco n'a pas posé de question sur Londubat dans le train sinon vous auriez été marrons, rigola Millicent.

- Bon assez maintenant au lieu de parler, excuse toi !

- Jamais il ne s'excusera, vous ne méritez sûrement pas des excuses vu votre mentalité, riposta la rouquine.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle sort les griffes la Weasley, et le deuxième qui n'a pipé mot, ricana Pansy.

Effectivement Ron n'avait ouvert la bouche, ne sachant que dire devant elle.

Hermione s'avança vers eux, mais Harry lui coupa la route.

- Pousse toi de mon chemin Potter !

Il ne bougea pas, elle recula d'un pas, un sourire vipérin au lèvre qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Comment cette fille pouvait être si belle et donner la chair de poule à la fois ?

- Très bien, ne t'excuse pas. Mais tu verras, je te jure Londubat devant tes amis, que tu viendras à moi toi même en rappant.

Sur ce elle, s'éloigna mais reçu comme un énorme coup la percuter dans le dos puis tomba. Pansy et Millicent accoururent à elle, complétement affolées.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Harry ? Tu es complétement malade ou quoi ? S'énerva Ginny.

- Elle n'avait qu'à pas nous chercher !

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui lancer un sort ! Explosa la rouquine.

- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

- Non je ne prend pas sa défense, je pense à Malfoy, quand il va savoir ce que tu lui as fait il va vouloir ta mort ! Tu es complétement inconscient !

- Elle n'a rien, juste une égratignure.

Un cri strident traversa leur tympans, et posèrent leurs yeux sur Pansy qui avait la main ensanglantée.

- Il faut aller chercher Draco ! Vite !

Millicent s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le château. Celle-ci ce mit à courir dans les couloirs presque à bout de souffle, elle le chercha de partout, à la bibliothèque, dans la grande salle, aux dortoirs, mais ne le trouva nul part. Elle pensa immédiatement au terrain de Quidditch et s'y rendit aussitôt. Les garçons étaient entrain de s'entraîner, ne remarquèrent même pas Millicent complétement affolée.

- Draco !

Il ne l'entendait pas, elle essaya de faire de grand geste mais il était tellement concentré dans le jeu qu'il ne la vit pas. Ce fut Blaise qui sortant des vestiaires la trouvait là.

- Millicent ?

- Oh Blaise , Seigneur soit loué ! Il fait absolument que tu appelles Draco c'est super urgent !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Hermione, il faut qu'il vienne vite !

Il se précipita sur le terrain et donna un coup de sifflet faisant stopper net le jeu. Draco se posa à terre où son meilleure ami se précipita vers lui.

- Blaise qu'es-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Hermione, je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

A l'annonce de son prénom, il accourut vers Millicent, qui le conduisit immédiatement à la jeune fille. Une foule immense était regroupée, ils durent se frôler un passage, poussant les élèves qui se mettaient au milieux. Il l'a trouva sur la pelouse, inconsciente, Pansy pleurant à chaude larme. Il se précipita vers son corps inerte. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, et la porta le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie suivit par Blaise, Pansy et Millicent. Draco ne prit pas la peine de frapper, entra. Lorsque l'infirmière vit le corps d'Hermione, elle l'ordonna de la coucher sur un des lits.

- Allez sortez tous, je m'occupe d'elle.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais monsieur Malfoy, attendez dehors.

Elle les fit tous sortirent. Draco passa ses main dans ses cheveux et fit les cents pas dans le couloirs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Pansy se mit à lui raconter leur altercation avec la bande de Potter. À la fin de ses explications, la mâchoire du blond se crispa, ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à en devenir blanche. Il tenta de se calmer, mais en vain, il donna alors un énorme coup de poing dans le mur, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa main soit complétement ensanglantée.

- Draco calme toi, tenta de calmer Blaise.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'Hermione est inconsciente après ce que ce fumier de Potter lui a fait !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Mme Pomfresh.

- Alors ?

- Miss Granger va bien, avec le coup qu'elle a reçu sur la tête. Elle a besoin de repos.

- On peux la voir ? Demanda Pansy les yeux rouges.

- Évidemment.

Elle les laissa entrer. Hermione était assise sur le lit, des coussins derrières son dos.

- Hermione !

Pansy se jeta sur elle, pleurant dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.

- Je vais bien Pans', la rassura son amie.

Cette dernière laissa la place à Draco, qui s'assied sur le lit.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatiguée et j'ai mal à la tête.

- Ça m'étonne pas t'a reçu un sacret coup d'après Pomfresh, dit Blaise.

- Draco qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? S'affola la jeune fille.

- Rien.

- Rien? ça n'a pas l'air rien.

- Vous vous êtes blessé monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda l'infirmière ayant entendue la conversation.

Elle lui prit la main et l'examina de plus près avant de formuler un sort, lui guérissant ainsi, complétement la main.

- La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas casser les murs de l'école monsieur Malfoy.

Quand elle partie, Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche mais fut couper par Draco qui la fit taire du regard. Blaise tenta de retenir son rire, mais explosa bien vite, suivit de près par Pansy et Millicent, puis par Hermione.

Quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant la jeune fille se reposer, Draco décida d'aller voir Potter et de lui régler une bonne fois pour toute son compte.

Fin du chapitre 3

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :)

Quatrième chapitre très prochainement ;)


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'affrontement

Chapitre 4.

Il marchait à grandes enjambées suivit par Blaise qui eut bien du mal à le suivre. Il entra dans la salle commune, furieux comme il ne l'a jamais été. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche. Le beau blond s'avança vers la table des gryffondors, souleva le pauvre Weasley qui été complétement tétanisé, par le col.

- Où est Potter ?

- Il … euh ….

- Où est-il ? Se mit à hurler le prince des Serpentards sous la frayeur des autres élèves.

- Je ne sais … pas , répondit il la voix tremblante.

Il le lâcha le faisant tomber par terre, il l'enjamba puis sorti de la pièce. Quand il fut parti une once de chuchotements s'éleva dans toute la salle y compris à la table des professeurs. Draco et Blaise interpellèrent plusieurs élèves dans les couloirs pour savoir où se cache Potter, mais aucun ne put lui donner une réponse. Ils continuèrent ainsi, cherchant dans les moindres recoins du château durant deux bonnes heures.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Hermione s'ennuyait. Mme Pomfresh l'avait interdit de sortir avant mercredi, c'est à dire dans deux jours. Elle soupira. Que pouvait-elle faire durant tout ce temps ? Elle pensa à son frère qui n'était pas au courent de ce qui lui était arrivé mais qui risquerait dans peu de temps le découvrir avec tous les ragots qui couraient dans Poudlard ...

Elle prit un miroir qui était près d'elle et se regarda. Elle se trouvait horrible, son maquillage commençait à partir, ses cheveux complétement décoiffés. Elle utilisa un sort pour tout remettre en ordre puis quand cela fut fait, elle soupira une deuxième fois.

- Laissez moi sortir, je n'en peux plus, se plaignit la brunette à l'infirmière.

- Non, miss. Vous avez besoin de repos.

- Mais j'étouffe ici !

- Non, vous restez ici. Le professeur Dumbledore va venir vous voir.

- Bien, céda -t-elle dans un faux sourire.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard ce dernier fit son entré suivit par le professeur Rogue.

- Miss Granger, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

- En pleine forme, et je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'on ne me laisse pas sortir , répondit sèchement la Serpentarde.

- D'après miss Parkinson, il vous aurez lancé un sort lorsque vous étiez de dos , dit Severus.

- Effectivement.

- Nous avons prévenus vos parents , continua le professeur de potion.

- Pardon ?

- Nous avions dû les prévenir, vu votre état.

- Mon père travaille beaucoup, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra se libérer juste pour voir comment va sa fille. Et pour ma mère, il n'y a même pas à parler, je pourrais tomber dans le coma elle ne viendrait pas. Elle ne se préoccupe pas de moi. Vous avez perdu votre temps. Vous les connaissez mieux que quiconque Severus étant donné que vous êtes mon parrain.

- Ce sont vos parents ils avaient le droit d'être au courent.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle froidement.

- Où est-elle ?

Elle connaissait cette voie mieux que personne. Elle ferma les yeux sachant déjà sa réaction.

- Hermione pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? S'affola le brun.

- Arrête de t'agiter je vais bien, le rassura sa sœur.

- Tu vas bien ? Ce … Potter a … ça aurait pu être pire !

- Ça ne l'ai pas. Arrête maintenant.

- Je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme ça, il va m'entendre, s'énerva-t-il.

- Monsieur Granger, votre sœur va bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occuperais de monsieur Potter, je ne veux aucune bagarre, rien. Vous m'avez compris ? Avertit Dumbledore.

- Oui, professeur, répondit-t-il froidement.

Les deux professeurs partirent, laissant Zack et Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas vu Draco ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il est venu me voir ce matin mais … Zack va le voir s'il te plait, ne le laisse pas faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Je n'ai pas envie que ça ne dégénère.

- Hermione, quand Draco est en colère il ne faut surtout pas le chercher et il est pratiquement impossible à calmer.

- Essai, Zack s'il te plait.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire rempli de sous-entendu.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, répondit-elle en lui donna une tape sur son bras.

- Bon, bon d'accord, rigola-t-il.

Il embrassa sa sœur au front, puis quitta la pièce. Génial, elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. À part attendre, que faire d'autre ?

- Où est-il ?

- Je n'en ... sais rien.

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? C'est ton meilleure pote que je sache !

- Draco.

Il se tourna vers Blaise qui lui désigna une silhouette cachée dans l'obscurité mais il pu clairement voir que c'était lui. Il laissa tomber, pour la deuxième fois, Ron au sol. Harry s'avança vers le Serpentard mais resta tout de même en retrait.

- Hé bien Potter on se cachait ? Rigola Blaise.

Le gryffondor prit sa baguette en main sous le regard menacent du blond.

- Comment as-tu oser lui lancer un sort ?

- Ta copine n'avait qu'à pas nous chercher.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, Londubat lui devait des excuses, rappela Blaise.

- Londubat ? Des excuses ? Demanda Draco perdu.

- Oh, elle t'a pas tenu au courent …

- Tu lui as lancé un sort parce qu'elle était venue vous voir pour que ton abruti de copain s'excuse ? S'écria-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déverser le vase, il attrapa sa baguette et lui lança un sort l'envoyant valser contre un mur.

- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu lui as fait enfo*** !

Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas ravageur, puis le maintint au sol, lui donnant plusieurs coups de poing sur le visage. Celui-ci tentait de se dégager, mais le serpentard était fort, il le maintenant fermement au sol. Il réussi néanmoins à retenir son poing puis le propulsa en arrière. Il se releva en même temps que Draco. Ce dernier fut le premier à lui envoyer un sort, le gryffondor l'évita de justesse pour ensuite lui en renvoyer un.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Monsieur Potter ! Arrêtez ce carnage tout de suite ! Ordonna le directeur en arrivant.

Harry voulait arrêter, mais Malfoy en décida autrement ne s'arrêtant pas de lui en envoyer encore. Le professeur de Potion dû intervenir, les désarment totalement envoyant danser leur baguette. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Draco de foncer une nouvelle fois sur lui, le faisant tomber et continuer de le frapper au visage.

- Monsieur Malfoy calmez vous ! Ordonna de nouveau Dumbledore.

Rusard vint les aider retenant Draco, qui se dégagea sèchement.

Le professeur Rogue releva Harry puis le poussa vers le directeur.

- Draco .

Il tourna la tête vers cette voie qui ressemblait à une mélodie, puis ne vit qu'une tête brune se jeter dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu as pensé s'il t'aurait arriver quelque chose ? S'affola la jeune fille. J'avais pourtant dit à Zack de te retenir, s'énerva-t-elle. Si je l'attrape …

- Hermione, la coupa-t-il.

Quand elle croisa son regard, il lui caressa doucement la joue.

- Tu vas arrêter de toujours t'inquiéter de tout ?

- J'ai de bonne raison ! … Tu n'as rien ?

- Non rien du tout.

Elle commença à regarder son visage puis soupira de soulagement quand elle remarqua qu'il était en un seul morceau.

- J'espère sinon je t'aurais fait avalé ta baguette, s'énerva Hermione.

La bande d'amis d'Harry arrivèrent, lorsqu'ils virent leur ami bien amoché, Ginny se dirigea vers Hermione, et la gifla.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute sale serpent, si tu n'étais pas venu cherchées des embrouilles, Harry n'aurait jamais été dans cette état, hurla la rouquine.

Le sang de la Serpentarde ne fit qu'un tour, elle la poussa violemment contre le mur et entoura son cou de sa main.

- écoute moi bien sale petite garce, ce que tu viens de faire était une très grosse erreur, crois moi.

- Miss Granger, lâchez là ! Ordonna le directeur.

Elle se pencha doucement vers son oreille, et lui dit d'une voix qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Je te promet une scolarité comme tu n'as jamais vécu.

Elle la lâcha, puis attrapa le bras de Draco, qui envoya un regard des plus noir à la jeune Weasley qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu, puis disparurent au bout du couloir.

Profite bien de cette journée petite Ginny car ce serait bien la seule qui te restera avant que cela ne devienne un véritable enfer. Hermione Granger n'a pas terminé de s'amuser et cela risque de faire très mal.

Fin du chapitre 4.

A suivre ;)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Veille de la vengeance

Chapitre 5.

Après l'altercation entre Draco et Harry, Hermione était retournée dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Pansy, Draco, Théodore, Millicent et Blaise. Elle s'assied sur un des fauteuils en face du beau blond.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Londubat ?

- Parce que si je te l'aurais dit tu te serais encore une fois énervé alors que j'avais envie de régler moi même ce problème.

- Et en voulant le régler toi même tu as reçu un sort.

- Oh ça va Draco, je vais bien.

- C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé voir quand je t'ai trouvé inconsciente sur la pelouse ce matin.

- Mais je vais bien maintenant.

- Si tu le dis. Tu comptes faire quoi alors pour la Weasley ?

Un sourire vipérin s'installa sur ses lèvres puis se mit à tourner sa baguette entre ses mains.

- Je vais tellement la faire souffrir qu'elle regrettera d'être venue au monde.

- Et tu comptes commencer par quoi ?

- Potter et la fille Weasley entretiennent une bonne relation, ce serait vraiment dommage que tout cela viennent à se briser, dit-elle d'une voie théâtralement triste.

Un sourire maloyen s'installa sur les lèvres du blond.

Blaise et Théodore firent leur entré dans la pièce et remarquèrent les sourires peu convaincants de leurs deux amis.

- Tu ne devais pas être à l'infirmerie toi ? Demanda Blaise surpris.

Draco posa à nouveau son regard sur elle. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire innocent.

- Je pensais qu'on t'avait laissé sortir.

- Bien sûr que non, Pomfresh est entrain de la chercher de partout.

- Qu'elle vienne ! Je ne retournerais pas dans cette infirmerie.

- Hermione …

- Non tais toi ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire et moi je te dis non.

- Bref, Blaise j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Mon aide ? En quoi ?

- Pour séduire la fille Weasley.

- Pardon ? Tu veux la séduire ? Demanda-t-il choqué.

- Mais non idiot, toi.

- Comment ça moi ? Tu veux que je t'aide à me séduire ?

- Tu es vraiment long à la détente, soupira la brunette.

Il se tût quelques secondes, puis lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait insinuer, il recula d'un pas et fit une grimace.

- Attend, une seconde. Si je comprend bien … tu as besoin de mon aide pour que je … séduise Weasley ?

- Tu as tout compris.

Théodore explosa de rire suivit par Draco.

- Il est hors de question Hermione ! S'exclama -t-il outré.

- Oh si tu vas le faire.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'obligera à faire quoi que ce soit Granger.

- Très bien.

- Très bien ?

- Très bien.

- C'est tout ? Tu n'insistes pas plus ?

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

- Oulà je le sens pas ce regard là.

- Mais quel regard ?

- Celui là. Celui que tu fais à chaque fois quand tu as une idée en tête.

- Tu te fais des films mon pauvre Blaise.

Ce dernier la regarda suspicieux sachant que ce regard là ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

- Sinon pour Londubat tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda Théodore.

- Pour lui ? Pas la peine il viendra à moi comme je l'ai promit.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais on devrait se préparer pour les cours suivants non ? Rappela Draco.

- Tu as raison.

La petite bande se dirigèrent donc au cours suivant : Potion ; qui était malheureusement en commun avec les Gryffondors.

- Comment cela se fait-il que nous ayons pratiquement tous les cours en commun avec eux ?

- D'après Dubledore ce serait pour rapprocher les deux maisons, les renseigna Théodore.

- C'est pour mieux nous emmer*** oui ! s'exclama Blaise.

- Oh arrêtez de vous plaindre, je suis sûr que nous allions très bien nous amuser, les assura Hermione.

- C'est vrai, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes avec le binoclard et la belette, continua Draco.

- En parlant du loup.

En effet, Harry et Ron étaient adossés au mur parlant quidditch.

- Tenez regardez.

Blaise fit un geste de sa baguette, faisant tomber Potter à califourchon sur Weasley.

- Oh Potter il y a des chambres pour ça , rigola machiavéliquement Hermione suivit de près par les garçons.

Les garçons se relevèrent aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et reçurent un regard noir d'Harry. Quand à Ron, elle venait encore une fois de se moquer d'eux, il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse, et qu'il y ait une toute petite chance qu'un jour elle soit à lui.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit laissant ainsi entrer les élèves.

- Mettez vous par binômes, ordonna le professeur de potion.

Ne voyant Pansy nul part, Hermione prit place à côté de Draco.

- Aujourd'hui vous préparerez un philtre d'amour avec les ingrédients présents sur votre table. Ouvrez vos livres page 248 et commencez.

Tous s'exécutèrent. La potion leurs prirent une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Lorsque le professeur passa dans les rangs pour voir le résultat, Ron et Harry se précipitèrent à mettre les derniers ingrédients qui leur manquaient.

- Vous n'avez pas terminé messieurs ?

Le dernier ingrédient mit, Rogue jeta une pétale de rose à l'intérieur. Celle-ci ce décomposa en milliers de petit morceaux jusqu'à disparaître. Les deux adolescents eurent un sourire lorsque le professeur leur dit que c'était bon.

- Votre potion est parfaite comme d'habitude miss Granger et monsieur Malfoy.

- Merci professeur, remercia la jeune fille.

- 60 points pour Serpentard.

- Tu as vu ça il leur a mit des points, alors que nous l'avons aussi bien fait qu'eux. On voit déjà le favoritisme dans cette classe, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry à Ron pour que lui seul l'entende.

- Malheureusement leurs chuchotements ne passèrent pas inaperçu par leur professeur.

- Monsieur Potter, faîtes nous donc partager votre passionnante remarque.

- Je … euh ...

- Une heure de colle pour votre besoin irréversible d'interrompre mon cours monsieur Potter.

Quand ce fut bientôt la fin du cours, Rogue leur ordonna de ranger tous les ingrédients ainsi que jeter le philtre dans le lavabo.

Harry était sur le point de ce lever pour s'occuper du chaudron mais Ron l'en dissuada, préférant le faire lui même.

Quand il était sûr que personne ne le voyait, il sortie discrètement de sa poche une petite fiole, puis versa un peu du philtre à l'intérieur avant de le renverser complétement dans l'évier et de revenir près de son ami comme si de rien n'était.

Fin du chapitre 5.

à votre avis que va faire Ron de cette fiole ?

A suivre ;)


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'heure a sonné Ginny

Chapitre 6 .

Hermione avait tout prévu pour cette petite garce de gryffondor. Il ne manquait plus que Blase accepte de la séduire, ce qui va être chose facile. Elle trouva enfin la personne qu'elle cherchait : Laura. Cette Poussouffle était complétement folle de son cher ami depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans un lit. Mais lorsqu'il avait terminé sa petite affaire il l'avait laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette. La petite blonde ne s'était pas fait marcher sur les pieds et ne l'a plus lâché, une vrai pot de colle, comme l'appelait le serpentard.

Après le plan monté, elle retourna au château où elle rejoignit ses amis dans le donjon faisant leurs devoirs. Elle s'assied à côté de Draco afin de l'aider à son devoir.

Les travaux terminés, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener sous la demande d'Hermione. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une tête blonde se mit à courir vers eux.

- Blaise !

- Oh, non pitié pas elle, se plaignit ce dernier.

Laura se jeta dans ses bras et, sans qu'il ne put rajouter quelque chose, elle l'embrassa. Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur les lèvres de la belle serpentarde alors que les autres tentèrent de retenir leur rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Ben, je t'embrasse, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ça je l'avais bien remarqué, mais pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas de venir te jeter sur moi comme ça ?

- Oh Blaise calme toi, tu devrais être plutôt content qu'une fille se jète sur toi pour t'embrasser.

- Si cette fille se nomme Laura non, répondit-il sèchement.

- Tu as pourtant envoyé Hermione pour me proposer une sortie au Près au Lard cette après-midi, continua-t-elle sur le même ton de voie.

Blaise lança un regard noir à la concernée qui souriait innocemment. Alors c'était ça son plan …

- Allez Blaise, on y va.

La jeune fille le tira par le bras l'emmenant avec elle.

- Attention, Blaise tu ne peux pas refuser, avertie Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle utilisait ce ton il ne valait pas mieux chercher à la contredire, puisque si ça aurait été le cas, elle aurait continué à lui faire des sales coups comme dans ce genre jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à ses moindres caprices. Il suivi donc la blonde, envoyant un regard suppliant à ses amis de l'aider, mais au lieu de ça ils s'écroulèrent de rire.

- Tu es machiavélique ma chère Hermione.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Draco.

- Bien, vu qu'il sera occupé pendant un moment allons nous amuser un peu avec la petite Weasley.

Ils sortirent dehors, où Harry et Ginny discutaient tranquillement, main dans la main, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se cachèrent derrière un arbre, puis Hermione attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort.

- Crache limace, chuchota-t-elle tout en brandissant sa baguette vers eux.

- Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Harry se mit à cracher des limaces devants les yeux d'une Ginny tout à fait dégoutée et inquiète à la fois.

- Harry, Harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh Harry, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, répéta Millicent s'écroulant de rire.

- Vous ! Sales serpents !

Elle sortie sa baguette et la pointa à présent sur une Hermione qui ne semblait pas avoir peur d'elle. Les autres firent de même la pointant sur elle.

- Attention à ce que tu fais Weasley.

- Je ne sais pas comment mon frère a pu flasher sur toi, lâcha Ginny en colère.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, aucun des serpentards ne dit un mots. Ce fut Hermione qui éclata de rire en premier.

- Par-Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle tentant de retenir son fou rire.

- La belette a des vus sur Hermione ? S'énerva Draco.

- Je … non, bien sûr que non.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire pourtant , continua Pansy ne croyant toujours pas ses oreilles.

Un silence pesant régnait parmi la bande, excepté, les vomissements d'Harry. Ce fut quand ils virent une deuxième tête rousse que Draco commença à s'avancer vers lui mais fut retenu par Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire là ?

- Savoir si ce que dit sa frangine est vraie.

Elle ne put rajouter quelque chose qu'il fonça déjà droit sur lui.

- Hé Weasley !

Celui-ci commença à flipper. Son regard dériva de suite sur Hermione, puis sur … Harry ? Que lui était-il entrain d'arriver ? Sans lui, il commençait sérieusement à angoisser. Le regard que lui lançait le serpentard ne lui plaisait pas, mais pas du tout.

- Alors comme ça tu flashes sur Hermione ?

Comment l'a-t-il su ? Il a surement dû s'en rendre compte quand il s'était fait attraper lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Se rappelant le regard que le beau blond lui avait lancé, il tenta de retenir les tremblements de son corps avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- On a perdu sa langue Weasley ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ?

- Il n'a rien fait c'est moi.

Cette voix. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête et qu'il tomba sur Hermione il ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son regard … moqueur ? Elle se moquait de lui, encore.

- On te parle la belette, le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de répondre tu ne crois pas ?

- Tais toi la bouledogue !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Cracha cette dernière.

- Je te parle comme je le souhaite.

- Oh, tu cois ça ?

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui mais avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit Hermione l'en empêcha.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse remarquer par Dumbledore ? S'énerva la brunette.

Elle obéit.

- Bien Weasley, juste pour ne pas que tu t'imagines des choses : je peux te plaire mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il y aura quelque chose entre … nous , dit elle dans une mine dégoutée. Jamais je ne me mettrais avec quelqu'un de ton rang et surtout pas avec toi.

Il avait raison depuis le début, elle ne voulait pas de lui et ne le voudra jamais. À moins que …

- Bien allons y, Blaise a dû terminer sa petite virée.

Ils passèrent à côté de lui, recevant par la même occasion un coup d'épaule de Draco. Il resta là quelques instants sans rien dire, puis il courut vers sa sœur.

- Comment as-tu pu leur dire ça Ginny ? Tu es complétement folle où quoi ? Explosa le rouquin.

- Ron …

- Il n'y a pas de Ron, tu sais ce qu'ils vont penser maintenant ? Ils savent, elle sait, qu'elle me plait !

Réalisant que c'était la toute première fois qu'il l'avouait il devint rouge, non de rage mais de honte. Il lui tourna le dos sans rajouter un mot et retourna au château. Ginny resta là plantée, les gémissements d'Harry la firent revenir à la réalité et le conduisit chez Agrid.

- Alors comment c'était ? Se moqua Hermione.

- Génial, je me suis éclaté, vraiment, ironisa Blaise.

- Bien, dans ce cas tu es d'accord de me rendre ce petit service ?

- C'est bon j'accepte. Comment fait-elle pour toujours tout obtenir, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- La persévérance mon cher, la persévérance .

- Elle a même une ouïe surdéveloppement en plus, continua-t-il de marmonner.

- Je peux même te prendre à coup de pied si tu ne te tais pas.

Il se tût.

- Blaise, faut absolument qu'on te dise quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Weasley craque sur Hermione.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-il, faisant tourner plusieurs têtes des élèves.

Hermione donna un coup derrière la tête.

- Vas-tu te taire ? S'énerva cette dernière.

Il marmonna un léger : pardon, puis se massa l'arrière de son crâne.

Ils allèrent à la salle commune et s'installèrent à leurs tables.

Harry fit son entré complétement pâle ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses surtout avec les coups qu'il avait reçu sur le visage, il s'installa, puis ce fut au tour de Ron d'entrer, mais baissa aussitôt la tête lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

- Bien expose moi ton plan Granger.

Après lui avoir expliqué son plan, un sourire peu convaincant s'installa sur les lèvre du serpentard.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais un véritable génie Mione ?

- Des tas de fois, se vanta-t-elle.

- J'ai hâte de voir comme va se dérouler le projet, s'extasia Millicent.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Draco qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, celui-ci fixait le regard noir Weasley. Pendant que les autres parlaient, elle se pencha doucement vers lui.

- Draco ?

Quand il croisa son regard, il put voir qu'elle semblait inquiète.

- ça va ?

- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il simplement fixant de nouveau le pauvre Weasley qui sentit son regard peser sur lui.

- Dis Hermione je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Blaise.

- Tu viens de m'en poser une, le nargua -t-elle.

- Haha. Bref, pourquoi moi ? Enfin pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi qui séduise la Weasley et pas Draco ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ? C'est pas une réponse ça.

- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, maintenant mange et tais toi ! L'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit Draco pour la simple raison, qu'elle ne supporte pas qu'il séduise , cela lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Elle regarda à présent à la table des gryffondors. Draco fixait Ron, Hermione fixait Ginny. Les pauvres Weasley ne savent pas ce qu'ils les attendent.

Fin du chapitre 6

A suivre ;)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle élève et doutes

Chapitre 7.

Hermione se leva de bonne heure, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas nonchalant. Elle s'était couchée tard après avoir préparé tous les plans en ce qui concernaient la bande de Potter, elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps et que tout marcherait au pied de la lettre. Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, Draco sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, il faut bien avoué que le prince des serpentards était bien bâti, elle se maudit intérieurement de penser à ce genre de chose, mais ce regard n'échappa pas à au beau blond. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle les détourna aussitôt, les joues rosies.

- Oh tu peux mater si tu veux.

Elle leva les yeux exaspérés tentant ainsi de masquer sa gène ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Elle passa près de lui mais celui-ci en décida autrement, la plaquant contre le mur.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir de cette façon , constata-t-il en un sourire charmeur.

- Je ne rougis pas.

- C'est ce que tu essaies de te faire croire ?

Il lui caressa les couleurs sur ses joues, faisant ainsi battre son cœur à toute allure.

- Il faut que j'aille me doucher Draco.

- Tu veux peut être que je t'accompagne ? Demanda-t-il tout en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

- Sans façon, répondit-elle tout en le repoussant.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte et de rester appuyée dessus, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'image qu'elle venait de voir. Elle secoua la tête faisant sortir Draco de sa tête, puis se prépara.

Elle en sortie une heure plus tard habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Draco et Blaise étaient entrain de discuter tranquillement quand Hermione quitta la salle de bain.

- Tiens salut Mione.

- Salut Blaise.

- T'es au courant qu'il y a une nouvelle ?

- Une nouvelle ?

- Ouais, j'ai entendu McGo et Dumbledore en parler.

- La répartition est maintenant il faudrait y aller, conseilla Pansy en descendant des escaliers suivit par Millicent.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, puis s'installèrent dans la grande salle.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous avons un réel plaisir de recevoir une nouvelle élève : miss Kate Vinzs.

À cette annonce, une jeune fille avança jusqu'au directeur, des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le professeur dû les faire taire pour avoir leur attention. Kate était une fille d'un mètre soixante, des cheveux cuivrés, des yeux verts clairs, un petit nez et des joues rosées. Elle ne fit pas attention au bruit qui s'était élevé parmi les élèves et marchait la tête haute. Elle était vêtu d'un jean et d'un haut rouge dévoilant ainsi ses épaules. Elle s'assied sur le tabouret que lui indiquait le professeur McGonagall et lui déposa le chapeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier se mit à bafouiller des mots incompréhensible pour les personnes présentes dans la salle, puis …

- Serpentard !

Toutes la table des serpentards se mit à applaudir accueillant ainsi la nouvelle élève qui s'assied près d'Hermione.

- Salut, je m'appelle Hermione, salua cette dernière lui tendant la main.

- Et moi Kate, se présenta-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

- Je te présente Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Millicent et Théodore.

- Enchantée.

- Tu viens de quel école ? Demanda Pansy.

- De Durmstrang.

- Durmstrang ? Tu connais donc Viktor Krum ? Demanda Millicent.

- Évidemment, qui ne le connaîtrait pas ?

- Tu entends ça Hermione ?, rigola la seconde amie d'Hermione.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir pour simple réponse faisant couper net son rire.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Si elle le connait ! C'est son ex, rigola Blaise.

- Tu es sorti avec Viktor ?

- C'était une erreur.

- Attend une seconde … tu es Hermione Granger ?

- Oui, comment tu …

- Comment je connais ton nom ? C'est simple, à l'époque quand vous étiez encore ensemble, il ne faisait que me parler de toi, il le faisait tellement que je dois te connaître par cœur.

- Il te parlait de moi ? Demanda surprise la brunette.

- Bien sûr. Il t'aimait vraiment tu sais.

- Tu parles !

- Tu le connais d'où ? Demanda Théodore.

- Mon père et le sien sont de vieux amis, nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble lui et moi. Et Hermione, je suis sérieuse quand je dis qu'il t'aimait vraiment.

- J'étais un jouet pour lui rien de plus. Il n'a jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit je l'ai compris quand je l'ai vu aller voir ailleurs.

- Il est populaire et …

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me prendre pour une conne ! la coupa-t-elle en colère.

- Dis moi Kate pourquoi as-tu changé d'école, demanda Pansy pour changer de sujet, qu'Hermione remercia du regard.

- Mon père a pensé qu'il valait mieux me changer c'est tout, il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié cette école.

- Regarde moi ça, je savais qu'elle allait aller à Serpentard ! s'exclama Harry.

- Elle sympathise avec l'ennemi en plus, rajouta Ginny.

- Vous allez vous taire ? s'énerva le rouquin.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? S'irrita sa sœur.

- Rien.

- Rien ? Dit plutôt c'est à cause de cette fille.

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec elle Harry, maintenant fermez là !

- Oh mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu as vu comment tu nous parles ?

- Ginny …

- Non Harry il n'y a pas de Ginny qui tienne. Ron je ne sais pas ce que ce serpent t'a fait mais il faut que ça cesse, et de suite !

- Elle ne m'a rien fait c'est moi d'accord ? C'est moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers lui surpris par le cri. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, Ron devint aussitôt rouge et quitta la salle, presque en courant. Harry et Ginny commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour leur ami. Mais que faire quand votre ami / frère est amoureux de votre pire ennemie ?

Les cours de la journée reprirent leur court. Hermione et Kate s'entendaient à merveille ainsi qu'avec les autres de la bande. Ayant vu Kate en action, Hermione lui proposa son aide pour l'aider à se venger de Potter et sa tribu, ce qu'elle accepta.

Dans l'après-midi, Pansy et Millicent partirent à la bibliothèque faire leur devoir laissant les garçons avec Hermione et Kate qui s'installèrent sous un arbre.

- Donc le rouquin, celui qui a quitté la pièce tout à l'heure, c'était Ron Weasley ?

- Tu as tout compris, sourit Théodore.

- Et il craque sur Hermione.

- Tout à fait.

- Ma pauvre Hermione, il est … horrible, pour ne pas dire affreux.

- Merci de me le rappeler, dit-elle froidement posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

Théodore, Kate et Blaise se mirent à discuter ensemble tandis que Draco et Hermione ne disait rien trop plongé dans leurs pensés.

- ça te dirais un après-midi rien que nous deux ? Demanda Draco à Hermione.

Celle-ci afficha un énorme sourire qu'elle tenta de cacher dans le cou du beau blond puis acquiesça de la tête. Draco et elle avait l'habitude de passer de longue journée ensemble au Près au Lard, à la plage, au manoir …

Elle était ravie de pouvoir enfin se retrouver seule avec lui

- Bon Draco, j'aimerais pas t'alarmer mais on est en retard de cinq minutes, surtout que c'est toi le capitaine, rappela Blaise.

- Mer** l'entraînement ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

- Oh non Draco , se plaignit la brunette voulant encore le sentir près d'elle.

- Mia je suis vraiment désolé, faut qu'on y aille.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer à toute vitesse avec Blaise et Théodore.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sous le regard de Kate qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Il y a quelque chose entre Draco et toi ?

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers elle.

- Vous semblez vraiment très proche tous les deux.

- On a grandit pratiquement ensemble.

Devant le regard de Kate, elle continua.

- Mon père travaille au ministère et est devenu très ami avec le père de Draco. Quand ma mère a rencontré la sienne elles ne se sont plus lâchées. Sa mère est ma marraine. Je l'a considère plus comme une mère pour moi qu'autre chose, elle a été encore plus présente que la mienne. Puis Rogue, mon parrain, ami proche de mes parents et de ceux de Draco. étant donné la relation qu'entretenaient nos parents , nous nous étions mit à tout faire tout ensemble, nous étions comme aimanté l'un à l'autre. Il a été présent à chaque moment de ma vie, et m'a souvent relevé.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Moi aimer Draco ? Demanda-t-elle dans un rire nerveux.

- La façon dont vous êtes proches ça m'étonnerais pas qu'un nouveau sentiment s'interpose entre vous.

- Je l'aime certes, mais en tant un ami.

- Je ne pense pas. Vous craquez l'un sur l'autre.

- Alors là tu te trompes Kate, Draco ne craque pas sur moi. Il est le coureur de jupon de l'école, le don juan. Le sentiment de l'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on retrouve chez lui, crois moi.

- C'est toi qui te trompe Hermione, ça crève les yeux qu'il est dingue de toi.

- C'est totalement impossible Kate, dit elle en se relevant.

- Rien est impossible.

- Qu'il soit dingue de moi comme tu le dis est totalement impossible.

- Vraiment ? Alors comment se comporte-t-il avec toi ? Il veille sur toi, il pète un câble au moindre mec qui te touche, il s'énerve quand il remarque les regards des autres garçons sur toi. Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? La façon dont vous vous collez l'un à l'autre, votre façon de vous tenir la main. Et la façon dont-il a à te regarder, crois moi Hermione, Draco est amoureux de toi, seulement il ne le sait pas encore. Il doit surement avoir peur c'est pour ça, il n'a jamais ressenti ce genre de chose avec toi, il a peur de s'avouer que c'est de l'amour, le véritable.

Hermione resta silencieuse tout le long, digérant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Draco amoureux d'elle ? C'est totalement impossible. Mais elle, l'aimait-elle ?

- Hermione , l'appela Pansy.

- Tu es là ! On te cherchait partout, tu viens on va voir les garçons jouer.

- J'arrive. Kate ?

- J'arrive.

Les filles se dirigèrent donc vers le terrain de quidditch et s'essayèrent dans les tribunes. Quelques minutes après, la bande d'Harry s'y installèrent aussi mais lorsqu'ils virent la bande d'Hermione, elle se ravisa. Ce fut à ce moment que Blaise sorti des vestiaires et remarqua la jeune Weasley. Il passa près d'elle et lui fit du rentre dedans, en soufflant légèrement sur son oreille puis reparti sur le terrain. Cette dernière ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Que venait de lui faire Blaise Zabini ?

Hermione sourit fier face à l'incompréhension de la jeune gryffondor puis reporta son attention sur le beau serpentard qui donnait à chaque fois des coups de sifflets à la moindre fautes de son équipe. Cela la fit sourire. Elle se mit à fermer les yeux l'imaginant. Elle imaginait ses yeux d'un gris tellement magnifique dans lesquels elle s'y était noyée des milliers de fois, son sourire, ses lèvres. Son cœur se mit à s'accélérer lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et qu'elle tomba sur lui, qui lui fit un sourire séducteur.

Draco Malfoy que lui avez-vous fait ?

Fin du chapitre 7.

A suivre ;)


	8. Chapitre 8 : Mise en garde

Chapitre 8.

Après l'entraînement de quidditch, Harry alla chercher Ron qui ne vit pas au terrain pour avoir une bonne discussion avec lui. Il monta directement au dortoir ou il le trouva assit sur le lit, une fiole à la main.

Que faire ? Il avait versé du philtre dans ce flacon sur un coup de tête, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il pensa le verser dans le verre de la serpentarde mais il avait peur des conséquences que cela pourrait apporter. Où bien le verser dans celui de Malfoy … non surtout pas, cela signalera son arrêt de mort c'est certain. Tentera-t-il sur elle ?

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés qu'il ne vit pas que son meilleure ami le regardait depuis déjà quelques secondes.

- Tu as raté l'entraînement Ron.

- J'avais d'autre chose à faire.

- Comme quoi ? Rester assis là avec cette fiole dans la main. Au fait … qu'est-ce qu'elle contient ?

- Du philtre d'amour.

- Quoi ? Ron ne me dit pas que tu es sérieux ?

Devant le regard de son ami, il ne décerna aucune once de moquerie. Il était effectivement vraiment sérieux.

- Ron ne fait pas ça.

- Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'elle ne voudra pas de moi de toute façon.

- Mais est-ce une façon de lui faire boire ça ? C'est un philtre d'amour Ron ! Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait arriver ?

- Je sais.

- Et si Malfoy l'apprend ? Il va vouloir te tuer.

- Je sais.

- Et son frère ? Tu as pensé à son frère ?

- Oui j'ai pensé à eux Harry. Je sais ce que je risque si je fais ça, mais je sais ce que je veux et je ne baisserais pas les bras avant d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit pour l'obtenir ! s'écria-t-il en se levant. Alors toi et Ginny pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais les décisions que je prendrais en ce qui la concerne ne regarde que moi !

- C'est une Serpentarde Ron, une sang-pure ! Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle voudra de toi ? Regarde tous les coups qu'on a eu depuis la première année ! Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait ce matin ! C'est elle Ron, elle n'est pas une gentille et tendre fille comme tu l'imagines, elle est terrible ! Arrête de croire que vous deux se serait possible un jour, car tout le monde sait qu'elle terminera avec Malfoy ! Explosa le survivant devant l'entêtement de son ami..

- Non Harry, c'est une image qu'elle nous donne, je sais, je suis sûr qu'en la connaissant mieux, elle doit être une fille géniale qui a besoin d'amour et ….

- Qui a besoin d'amour ? Tu crois pouvoir lui fournir l'amour qu'elle souhaite ? Mais tu t'entends parler Ron ? Cet amour dont tu parles c'est Malfoy qui lui donnera, même si ça m'étonne qu'il ai un cœur où des sentiments, ce sera lui qui lui procurera tout ce qu'elle souhaite !

- Il ne peux pas lui donner tout ce que je peux lui produire, elle sera une reine, je l'a choierais, je veillerais sur elle, elle sera ma femme, elle …

- Mais que vas-tu lui procurer ? Tu crois qu'avec ton rang tu pourras lui fournir tout ce dont elle a toujours vécu avec ? Comment peut-tu seulement penser qu'elle pourrait un jour être ta femme, ton épouse ? Réveille toi Ron, toi et elle c'est totalement impossible ! Elle n'est pas de ton monde !

- Je trouverais un bon boulot, tout ce que je gagnerais sera pour elle ! Rien que pour elle ! Elle fera ce qu'elle voudra de mon argent !

- Mais tu es complétement fou où quoi ?

- Non je ne suis pas fou mais réaliste.

- Réaliste de quoi Ron ?

Harry se tût devant l'obstination de son ami puis le regarda tristement.

- Fais ce que tu souhaites mais je t'aurais prévenu : le jour où tu te feras attrapé je ne serais plus là pour toi Ron.

- Tu me laisses tomber maintenant ?

- Je ne te laisses pas tomber, je veux juste que tu te rendes comptes à quel point tu te comportes de façon irréfléchi. Le Ron que je connais aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant d'agir aussi inconsciemment , termina-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne devait pas le laisser faire, cela aura trop de conséquence, il décida d'agir et vite.

- Hermione ! Hermione !

Cette dernière se retourna vers Pansy qui accourut un sourire au lèvre.

- Un bal, fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire tellement elle était essoufflée par sa course.

- Un bal ?

- Le bal, t-tu sais, ce-celui qu'on f-fait chaque r-rentré, réussit-telle à dire.

- Oui et bien ?

- Ce qu'elle veux te dire, c'est comme il y a un bal c'est le moment d'aller choisir les tenues. Et vu que tu lui as promit une sortie ça tombait très bien, expliqua Millicent.

- Bien sûr.

- Il nous faut des cavaliers d'abord tu ne penses pas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Millicent, vous trouverez bien vite un cavalier, répondit Blaise.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter.

- C'est l'occasion parfaite.

- Pour ?

- Pour inviter Weasley .

- Ah non ! J'ai déjà accepté de la séduire, je ne veux pas en plus me la coltiner toute une soirée !

- Tu rigoles, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour mettre en place notre plan.

- Hermione … commença -t-il pas très convaincu.

- Attention Blaise, l'avertit-elle.

Voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il n'insista pas plus.

- Très bien, céda -t-il.

- Merci tu es adorable, le remercia-t-elle tout en l'attrapant la joue et la lui secouer tel à un enfant de cinq ans.

- Aïïîeeee ! Se plaignit celui-ci.

- Malfoy .

Lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers celui qui l'a appelé, il tomba sur … Potter ? Que lui voulait-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il le suivit à quelque pas de ses amis.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il ne faut surtout pas que tu l'as laisse boire quelque chose.

- Pardon ?

- À Granger. Au bal, ne la laisse pas boire.

- Et pourquoi ça Potter ?

- Comme tu le sais Ron … a un faible pour Granger, et depuis quelque temps il n'est plus vraiment lui même. Le jour ou nous devions faire un philtre d'amour, Ron en a gardé un peu dans une fiole. J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose d'idiot.

- Et pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? C'est un piège que vous avez monté toi et tes copains pour te venger de nous ?

- Pas cette fois. Ce que je te demande c'est de faire attention à ce qu'elle boit où sa pourrait mal terminer.

Devait-il le croire ?

- Si je croise ton copain je peux t'assurer que je lui referais son portrait. S'il ose mettre quoique ce soit dans son verre …

Il ne put terminer tellement il retenait sa rage.

- pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire d'abord ?

- Je te demande juste de me croire c'est tout.

Il partit sans attendre s'il allait rajouter quelque chose ou non.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Hermione.

- Rien d'important, la rassura-t-il. On va dîner ?

Elle voyait bien qu'il évitait le sujet mais n'insista pas plus.

Fin du chapitre 8.

A suivre ;)


	9. Chapitre 9 : La proposition

Je remercie à tous pour les review, sans excepter les anonymes :)

N'hésitez pas à en mettre de nouvelle, cela me fait très plaisir, et m'aide à m'avancer plus rapidement ;)

Bon assez parlé, voici le neuvième chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9.

Blaise pensa qu'il était l'heure. Il la trouva assise sur un des bancs, un livre à la main. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, trop plongée dans son bouquin. Il se racla la gorge la faisant ainsi relever la tête et croiser ses yeux.

- Zabini ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore , soupira Ginny.

Effectivement, le garçon venait souvent la voir, lui parler, mais la plupart du temps il la séduisait, ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas désagréable au contraire … Que venait-elle de penser ? Elle secoua la tête chassant ses pensées.

- Tu as un cavalier pour le bal de vendredi soir ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu as peut être envi de venir avec moi ?

- C'est une invitation ? Demanda-t-il un sourire au coin.

- Quoi ? Non, non … se mit-elle à bafouiller les joues rosées.

Il rit devant sa gène, puis s'assied à côté d'elle.

- Donc, tu as quelqu'un ou pas ?

- C'est une invitation ?

- Peut être bien.

- Tu oserais inviter une fille comme moi, une Weasley ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis déjà sorti avec d'autres filles qui avaient le même rang que toi.

Elle reposa ses yeux sur son livre tentant de refouler sa gène.

- Alors ?

- Tu veux une réponse ?

- Bien sûr sinon je ne serais pas là à attendre ta réponse.

Elle rougit de plus belle, quel question idiote !

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Je suis d'accord de venir avec toi au bal.

Il sourit puis déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune rouquine et se leva. Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le dortoir des serpentards.

Venait-elle de rêver ou … Blaise Zabini venait de l'inviter au bal ? Elle une Weasley . Elle sourit toute seule puis continua sa lecture malgré le cerveau ailleurs.

- Alors ?

- C'est fait.

- Elle a accepté ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, répondit-il dans un sourire malsain.

- C'est génial ! Se réjouit la brunette.

- Vous avez trouvé un cavalier les filles ? Demanda Théodore.

- Pansy et Kate oui, et Hermione a déjà eu des tas de demande et, moi deux.

- Des tas ?

- Oui, mais des idiots de première classe.

- T'a accepté d'aller avec l'un deux ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Donc t'a encore aucun cavalier.

- Ça va venir, répondit elle dans un clin d'œil.

- Et toi Pansy, tu vas avec qui ?

- Avec … Zack … bafouilla celle-ci rouge.

- Avec mon frère ? Demanda Hermione stupéfaite.

- Oui … répondit-elle toujours les pommettes écarlates.

Hermione lui sourit contente que son frère ai enfin fait le premier pas sachant qu'il en pinçait pour sa meilleure amie.

- Et toi Kate ?

- Avec Adrian Pucey.

- C'est un chouette type, lui dit Draco.

- Et toi Dray tu as une cavalière pour le bal ? Demanda Blaise

- Bientôt, je vais lui demander aujourd'hui.

Hermione baissa la tête, refoulant ses larmes. Pourquoi voulait-elle pleurer ? Ce n'était que Draco après tout, il pouvait aller avec qui il voulait. Elle se leva sous les regards surpris de ses amis et attrapa une veste.

- Tu vas ou ? Demanda Pansy.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle sortit sans rajouter quoique ce soit. Elle s'assied près du lac et resta la à admirer le paysage. Elle sentit une présence s'asseoir à côté d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, puis tourna la tête vers lui pour tomber sur de magnifiques yeux gris.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Ça va. Tu ne devais pas aller voir cette fille là pour l'inviter ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva puis commença à s'éloigner. Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal rien qu'à la pensée qu'il puisse aller avec une autre ?

- Hermione attend.

Il se releva et la rattrapa la forçant à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais il la resserra un peu plus.

- Rien ? Je n'appelle pas ça rien Hermione. On t'a fait quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à la fois inquiet et en colère.

- Non rien du tout.

- Alors explique moi pourquoi es-tu sur le point de fondre en larme ?

- Je ne vais pas fondre en larme, c'est la lumière, j'ai mal aux yeux.

- Tu crois que je suis assez idiot pour croire à tes salades ?

- Lâche moi Draco.

Il la lâcha, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'elle voulait repartir, il la retint et la plaqua sur l'arbre le plus proche la maintenant fermement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il plus doucement cette fois-ci.

- J'ai rien, je t'assure.

Il la regarda un instant puis sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et déversa les quelques larmes qu'elle avait tenté de refouler avec beaucoup de mal. Il encercla sa taille et la pressa doucement contre lui, puis lui caressa tendrement le dos.

Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, elle eut un rire nerveux, puis se sécha les larmes.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai … j'en avait besoin.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu sais que j'aurais toujours une épaule pour toi.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis il l'embrassa le front.

- Tu devrais aller la voir.

- Je suis aller la voir.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne lui avais pas encore demandé.

- Je vais justement lui demander.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de nerf.

- Comme tu voudras. Miss Granger, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière du bal de vendredi soir ?

Elle le regarda complétement stupéfaite. Draco venait de l'inviter , elle ? Elle avait pourtant crue que …

- Tu … je …

Elle ne put répondre tellement elle était surprise, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire puis …

- Je serais ravie d'être votre cavalière monsieur Malfoy.

Fin du chapitre 9.

A suivre ;)


	10. Chapitre 10 : La robe

Chapitre 10.

Le jeudi après-midi, ayant terminé les cours plus tôt, la petite bande allèrent au Près au Lard choisir leur tenue. Elles entrèrent d'abord dans une grande boutique de haute couture, où les filles essayèrent différentes robes laissant les garçons dehors. Hermione en essaya de toutes les couleurs voulant changer un peu du noir et du vert, mais n'en trouva aucune à son goût. Elle laissa donc tomber, puis aida ses amies à choisir leurs tenues de soirée.

- Elle te va vraiment très bien Pansy, je t'assure.

- Et s'il n'aimait pas la robe que je vais choisir ? Et s'il me trouve moche tout simplement ?

- Il ira voir ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ? Rigola Millicent.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir qui la fit taire puis se tourna de nouveaux au miroir.

- Il ne va pas que regarder comment tu seras habillée Pans'.

- Mais j'ai vraiment envie de lui plaire.

- Tu lui plais déjà. Dois-je te rappeler que mon frère me dit tout ?

- Pas la peine, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

La jeune fille opta donc pour une jolie robe noir courte lui arrivant à cinq centimètres au dessus des genoux, à bustier, tandis que Kate choisit une robe verte à décolletée, ayant une ceinture noir accrochée à la taille et Millicent une jupe courte violette puis d'un haut noir accompagné d'un petit gilet à volant.

Seule Hermione ne trouva pas son bonheur.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Oh excusez nous monsieur Zabini de vous avoir fait attendre, nous avions oublié que nous étions des filles.

- La ferme Millicent.

- Vous deux la ferme ! Ordonna Hermione.

- Et toi tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Demanda Draco.

- Non absolument rien. C'est la catastrophe, se plaignit-elle.

- Tu as encore le temps de la trouver, tu as encore toute une semaine devant toi, la rassura le beau blond.

- Tenez regardez qui est là , les informa Pansy.

Non loin de là, Harry, Ginny et Londubat se promenaient également cherchant une tenue pour la fête et rentrèrent finalement dans une boutique. Hermione attrapa aussitôt la main de Pansy et les suivirent sous les appels des autres.

- Ne fais pas cette tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Gin' ?

- Laisse le, il est tellement idiot ses temps-ci. Il se rendra compte de ses erreurs lui-même.

- Et tu imagines s'il le fait ?

- Et bien on interviendra avant que ça ne dégénère.

- Et si on ne peux pas ?

- Arrête de dramatiser !

- Vous pensez qu'elle va faire quelque chose ? Demanda Neville.

- Qui Granger ? Sûrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, elle ne te fera rien, le rassura Harry.

- Oh, mais j-je n'ai pas p-peur.

- Pourquoi tu balbuties alors ? Sourit Ginny.

- Bon on choisit les tenues ? Demanda -t-il changeant de sujet.

- Allons y , rigola Harry.

Ginny regarda parmi les différentes robes et finit par en choisir deux, une rouge et l'autre de couleur beige. Elle alla dans la cabine les essayer, pendant que les garçons regardaient les costumes ainsi que les cravates.

Hermione eut un petit sourire lorsqu'elle vit Londubat la voix tremblante puis décida de s'amuser un peu. Les deux jeunes filles se cachèrent derrière un mur puis lancèrent un sort sur les garçons.

La cravate qu'ils essayèrent se referma toute seule autour de leur cou , leur coupant, pratiquement la respiration ; leur pantalon descendirent laissant apercevoir leur caleçon ; puis leur chaussures se mirent à danser toute seule, les faisant ainsi bouger dans tout le magasin. Les filles eurent beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire. Puis ce fut quand Ginny arriva que tout continua. Elle sortie de la cabine avec la robe rouge et fut paniqué lorsqu'elle vit l'état de ses deux amis.

- Harry ! Neville !

Elle accourut vers eux, mais lorsqu'elle voulut retenir Harry, celui-ci attrapa sa main et la fit tourner à toute vitesse dans le magasin, faisant tomber plusieurs vêtements accrochés au cintre. La vendeuse les ordonna d'arrêter mais les deux jeunes garçons ne le purent. Ginny s'accrocha désespérément au jeune sorcier par peur de tomber.

Draco, Kate, millicent, Blaise et Théodore rentrèrent dans le magasin ayant entendu tout le grabuge à l'intérieur et virent Hermione et Pansy totalement morte de rire. Quand ils virent la scène qui se présentait devant eux, ils en firent tout autant. Ginny, elle, commença sérieusement à s'énerver contre ses deux amis qui se comportaient de façon vraiment idiote. Pansy réussit à calmer son rire et lança un deuxième sort mais cette fois-ci sur la jeune Weasley, cassant son talon, et dégrafant sa robe. Celle-ci émit un cri, et failli tomber à cause de sa chaussure, elle tenta de refermer sa tenue avec seulement les bras d'Harry qui la retenait mais en vain.

Hermione leur envoya à tous un troisième, cessant ainsi tout mouvement. Les garçons tombèrent aussitôt, Ginny au dessus d'Harry.

La jeune serpentarde poussa ses amis derrière le mur et se retrouva collé contre le beau blond qui lui fit un sourire séducteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est à vous de poser cette question bande de taré ! explosa la rouquine en se relevant.

- Vous ! regardez ce que vous avez fait à mon magasin ! S'énerva la vendeuse arrivant vers les gryffondors.

- Mada …

- Taisez vous ! Vous allez me donner le nom de votre école tout de suite que je prévienne votre directeur ! explosa-t-elle.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais ! le coupa-t-elle folle de rage. Vous allez ramassez et remettre tout ce que vous avez jeté par terre immédiatement !

Hermione attrapa la main de Draco puis le poussa dehors, les autres suivirent et s'écroulèrent tous de rire sous les yeux des passants.

- Vous êtes complétement folles les filles , s'esclaffa Blaise.

- C'était une idée génial Mione , continua Kate.

- Ginny attend !

Il la rattrapa, mais celle-ci ce retourna le giflant.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Ginny écoute moi !

- Non !

- Je te jure que ce qu'il vient de se passer je n'en suis pour rien !

- Pour rien ? Tu m'as forcer à danser avec toi dans tout le magasin, ma robe s'est dégrafée et mon talon est cassé et après tu oses me dire que ce n'était pas toi ? Tu sais au moins la honte que tu m'as infligé ?

- Ginny …

- Tais toi !

Elle partie sans même se retourner et retourna à l'école.

Hermione tira ses amis pour avancer, puis continuèrent de rigoler face à la scène entre Potter et Weasley. Ils décidèrent d'aller boire quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Le soir du dîner, Ginny mangea avec Parvati et Lavande ,ne voulant pas manger avec eux. Harry tenta plusieurs fois de lui parler mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre.

Les hiboux arrivèrent après le repas, portant le courrier, un gros colis arriva pour Hermione qui le regarda surprise. Celui-ci était accompagné d'une lettre .

- C'est de qui ? Demanda Draco.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Elle ouvrit la lettre :

_Chere Hermione,_

_J'espère que ta rentrée se passe bien et que Draco ne t'embête pas trop. Je suis au courent de ce qui t'est arrivée lundi et j'espère que tu prends soin de toi, même si je sais que mon fils le fera aussi bien que personne. Ton père m'a demandé de t'envoyer ses plus sincères excuses de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, et ta mère … hé bien elle se fait de soucis pour toi même si elle ne te le dit pas. _

_Je sais que tu dois être en plein dans les magasins à la recherche de la robe que tu porteras, je t'ai envoyé ce colis, j'espère juste qu'elle te plaira. Je l'ai porté quand j'étais jeune et j'ai toujours voulu l'offrir à ma fille. Tu es comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu Hermione, et c'est pour cela que j'ai vraiment envie de te l'offrir. _

_En espérant qu'elle te plaise,_

_affectueusement, _

_Narcissa Malfoy._

- Alors ?

- C'est ta mère.

- Ma mère ?

Elle lui passa la lettre qu'il lu pendant qu'elle ouvrit le colis.

Elle en sortie une splendide robe bleue à bustier, qu'on attachait derrière le cou laissant le dos dénudé. Des jolies perles ornaient le haut de la robe tandis que le bas avait des volants. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Hermione eut bien du mal à dire quoi que ce soit devant la beauté de cette robe.

- Whoaw Mione , elle est … commença Pansy.

- Somptueuse, termina Hermione rêveuse.

Fin du chapitre 10.

Que va-t-il donc se passer durant cette soirée ? Haha surprise :p

A suivre ;)


	11. Chapitre 11 : Veille du bal

Chapitre 11.

Ginny ne lui adressa plus la parole pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry qui tentait de lui parler à mainte et mainte reprise dans la journée. Lui même ne pouvait expliquer ce qui c'était passé au Près au Lard, ne pouvant lui fournir les explications qu'elle attendait.

Mais ce qui l'énerva le plus fut le clin d'œil que lui avait lancé Blaise Zabini dans le couloir, il avait failli aller le voir et lui mettre un pin dans la tête. Seigneur qu'il en avait envi ! Mais il se retint quand il vit le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé. Il ne comprenait plus rien, ce passerait-il quelque chose entre Ginny et ce serpent ?

Cela devenait vraiment insupportable de la voir avec lui, que faire ? Il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il allait vraiment faire. Malheureusement, il se retrouvait seul, avec personne qui puisse l'aider ou lui donner un moindre conseil. Harry qui le l'avait laisser ''vivre son expérience'' ; Ginny qui lui parlait presque plus ; Neville qui faisait tout pour l'éviter, inventant n'importe quelle excuse lorsqu'il l'interceptait et Luna toujours plongée dans son monde magique des trolls ou il ne sait quoi. Bref il se retrouvait vraiment seul, c'était donc à lui de prendre la / les bonne(s) décision(s). Il décida d'agir vite, et le bal de vendredi soir était l'occasion approprié.

Du côté des Serpentards, Hermione se réjouissait de jour en jour voyant comment son plan prenait de l'ampleur avec la bande de Potter, en particulier avec la petite Ginny qui mordait à l'hameçon en ce qui concernait Blaise. Elle eut en revanche la tête ailleurs, à cause d'une certaine lettre de sa mère qui ne lui avait pas plu , mais alors là pas du tout. Assise sur les marches de l'école, elle relut la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains plusieurs fois cherchant n'importe quels indices qui lui ferait comprendre le sens de ses mots, mais en vain.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Ton père m'a apprit la nouvelle de ce qui c'était passé lundi, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop eu mal avec la chute et que tu as toute ta tête en ce qui concerne les prochaines vacances. Pourquoi je te parles des vacances alors que tu viens à peine de faire ta rentrée me demanderas-tu ? hé bien pour la simple raison, que j'ai reçu une lettre d'un vieil ami que je n'ai plus vu depuis des années, bref, je l'ai invité lui et son épouse à venir passer les vacances au manoir. Il m'a donné une réponse affirmative. Je suis tellement contente ma chérie, ils ont tellement hâte de faire ta connaissance, je leur ai déjà parlé de toi plusieurs fois, leur faisant grandir ainsi l'envie de te rencontrer. Je suis sûr que tu les apprécieras tel que je les apprécies. Ce sont des gens tellement formidable avec qui j'en suis sûr, tu t'entendras à merveille. _

_En ce qui concerne le bal de vendredi soir, cela ne m'a pas beaucoup plu lorsque j'ai su qui était ton cavalier, combien de fois t'ais-je dis que Draco Malfoy n'était pas pour toi ? Mais bien sûr tu es tellement têtue, le portrait craché de ton père ! Je connais ce genre de garçon crois moi, il ne s'intéresse qu'aux jolies filles avec de l'argent voilà pourquoi il traîne avec toi. _

_J'ai également apprit qu'une nouvelle élève était arrivée, j'espère que tu lui as montré qui était la reine de l'école ? J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'elle était une amie proche de Viktor Krum. Gentil garçon, tu pourrais essayer de reprendre contact avec lui tu ne crois pas ? _

_On se retrouve donc au prochaine vacances c'est à dire celle de décembre dans trois mois , _

_je t'embrasse,_

_Ta mère Sarah Granger._

Prochaines vacances ? Vieil ami ? Invité au manoir ? Draco Malfoy pas pour toi ? Nouvelle élève ? Reine de l'école ? Viktor Krum ? Reprendre contact ?

Pour qui la prenait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle juger ses amis alors qu'elle ne les connaît pas tel qu'elle les connaît ?

Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce et se dirigea dans son dortoir poussant les élèves qui se mettaient sur son chemin.

Elle prit un parchemin et écrivit :

_Chère mère,_

_je vous remercie de vous préoccuper de moi, je vais très bien depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cela est aussi grâce à Draco qui m'a aidé à m'en remettre. Je me fiche royalement de ce que vous pouvez penser, ce que je fais en dehors du manoir ne vous regarde en aucun cas, je vais où je vais, avec qui je le souhaite et je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à votre petite personne égocentrique._

_Vous serez sûrement entrain de vous dire dire : mais quel enfant mal élevée ! qui m'a foutu une fille pareille ? C'est à vous que vous devriez vous en prendre et à vous seule. Je vous remercie également mère, car le caractère que je me suis forgé est à cause de vous, de vos mensonges de tout ce que vous nous avais fait endurer à Zack et moi. Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit à père, parce que je sais qu'il vous aime sincèrement et je ne voulais pas le détruire, en lui avouant tout. _

_En ce qui concerne la nouvelle élève, elle se nomme Kate Vinzs et elle est une fille vraiment géniale, mais ne vous en faites pas elle est tombée à Serpentard, jamais je ne pourrais faire honte à notre famille en étant ami avec des gens au rang inférieur au notre. _

_Puis pour Viktor Krum, je n'ai aucune envie de revoir sa tête de rat ! Avez-vous oublié ce qu'il m'a fait subir quand nous étions ensemble ? Bien sûr que oui, où plutôt vous vous fichez de ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver, car tout ce qui compte est votre petite personne et l'argent de père ! _

_Embrassez père pour moi,_

_Hermione Granger._

La lettre terminée, elle décida d'en écrire une autre pour Narcissa.

_Chère Narcissa, _

_Ma rentrée s'est très bien passée et oui je vais très bien malgré quelque douleur encore à la tête mais Draco s'est vraiment bien occupé de moi. J'espère que vous et Lucius vous vous portez bien, et que nous pourrons nous voir durant les vacances de décembre. _

_Je vous remercie infiniment pour la robe, elle est tout simplement magnifique. Votre attention me touche beaucoup, jamais ma mère n'aurait envoyé une robe pour sa fille ou un costume pour son fils. _

_Vous êtes comme une mère pour moi et j'aurais tellement aimé vous avoir en tant que tel. _

_Je vous embrasse fort,_

_affectueusement,_

_Hermione Granger._

Elle les accrocha aux pattes de ses deux hiboux qui s'envolèrent à travers les montagnes la remettre aux destinatrices.

Ce que sa mère avait dit la mettait vraiment en colère, il fallait qu'elle se défoule sur quelque chose … ou sur quelqu'un.

Un sourire vipérin s'installa sur douces lèvres puis sortie du dortoir.

Elle trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait mais, arrêta net sa marche. Ginny était contre le mur, Blaise en face d'elle un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre sa main posée à plat sur la surface dure. Son plan marchait à merveille, un deuxième sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Elle décida de ne rien faire … pour l'instant.

Ginny se blottie dans les bras de Blaise qui lança un regard à Hermione, cette dernière lui fit un signe du pouce le félicitant du travail.

Jeudi soir, la veille du bal, Ron glissa la fiole dans la poche de son costume, prêt à s'en servir. Il allait enfin l'avoir. Elle sera à lui , rien qu'à lui. Il voulait seulement que son plan marche à la perfection, car si cela venait à déraper, il savait qu'il en paiera le prix .

Ça y est, elle était à la veille du bal. Hermione avait vraiment hâte tout comme le reste des Serpentards. Ils savaient que cette soirée sera inoubliable, ils allaient s'amuser avec la bande de Potter et leur payer le prix cher.

Pauvre Hermione, si elle savait ce que le jeune Weasley lui avait réservé … espérons seulement que Draco sera là à temps.

Cette soirée promet d'être très intéressante ...

Fin du chapitre 11.

A suivre ;)


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le bal

Chapitre 12.

ça y est . Le jour J est arrivé. Hermione traînait d'impatience d'être le soir même mais pour l'instant elle devait encore se coltiner les cours de la journée, elle se rassura néanmoins avec l'idée qu'il y aura les Gryffondors pratiquement dans tous les cours. Elle rangea ses affaires ,qui était éparpillés sur son bureau, dans son sac, puis rejoignit Millicent et Pansy qui l'attendaient dans le salon prête à affronter la journée qui s'annonçait remplie de surprise.

- Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron ? Demanda celui-ci continuant sa marche alors que son meilleure ami le rejoignit et tenta l'arrêter pour lui parler.

- Écoute …

- Quoi ? Lâche moi, je vais finir par arriver en retard.

- Harry. Ron le rattrapa se mettant face à lui, lui bloquant ainsi la route.

- Tout va être terminé.

- Tu parles de ta folie pour Granger ? Bien sûr, tu seras terminé.

- Mais non, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ce soir, j'ai tout prévu pour enfin conquérir son cœur.

- Ron, soupira le survivant.

- Non écoute, je suis sûr de moi là. Tu verras Harry, elle sera à moi comme je te l'ai dis. Malfoy ne pourra plus rien, elle m'aimera moi. Il devra la laisser.

Harry ne dit rien, s'il parlait c'était comme s'il parlait à mur, cela ne servirait à rien.

- Tu as bien réfléchi ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Bien sûr, t'inquiète je gère tout.

Ron partit après lui avoir sourit, laissant son ami perplexe sur ses intentions de ce soir.

Dans le couloir, allant en cours de botanique, Hermione se fit interpeller par … Cedric Digory ?

- Héé salut Hermione.

Cédric Digory était bien le seul garçon, d'une autre maison, qui était ami avec des Serpentards et qui discutait avec eux le plus naturellement possible. Celui-ci avait toujours eu un petit faible pour la belle serpentarde depuis qu'il l'a vu la première fois lors de sa rentré en première année, tandis qu'elle, elle était totalement indifférente au charme du brun.

- Salut Cédric .

- Tu vas en cours de botanique ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi, c'est génial on a cours en commun pour la première fois de l'année , se réjouit le brun.

- Génial effectivement , répondit-elle dans un sourire forcé.

- Tu as quelqu'un pour le bal de ce soir ?

- Elle va avec Draco , répondit à la place Pansy.

- Oh, je vois, dit-il déçu.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Millicent.

- Oh pour rien pour savoir. Bon je dois aller à la bibliothèque rendre un livre avant le cours, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr.

Il parti. Hermione lâcha un soupir puis se dirigèrent au prochain cours.

- Je suis sûr qu'il avait l'intention de te demander d'aller avec lui , répondit froidement Pansy.

- Je ne serais pas allée avec lui de toute façon , rigola Hermione.

- J'espère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux avec Cédric ? Demanda Millicent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Tu rigoles ? Il ne fait que charmer Hermione depuis la première année, il est … il n'est même pas un sang-pure !

- Il est séduisant.

- À vomir oui !

- Il en pince pour Hermione, moi je sauterais sur l'occasion si j'étais elle.

- Mais tu n'es pas moi ! Et d'abord ce n'est pas mon genre, il est trop gentil, il … il est pas celui que je cherche.

- Tu cherche quoi ? Un mec séduisant, bien bâti, qu'il ai un côté malveillant mais à la fois tendre ? Je te connais par cœur comme si je t'avais faîte, rigola sa meilleure amie devant les joues de la brunette qui devinrent écarlates.

- Comme Draco quoi , continua Millicent.

Hermione rougit de plus belle, elle n'arrivait même plus à la faire taire du regard. Kate lui a vraiment mit des doutes …

Les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rires devant les rougeurs de leur amie. Elle tenta de leur lancer un regard noir mais à la place, elle éclata de rire à son tour. Elles arrivèrent devant la classe sous les regards des Poufsouffles qui les regardèrent de travers où bien certains qui se mirent détailler la ténébreuse serpentarde.

Draco tourna la tête vers les filles qui arrivèrent, il adorait la voir comme ça, souriante où on y pouvait lire la joie de vivre.

- On rigole bien les filles dis donc, sourit Blaise séducteur.

- Si vous auriez été là, vous vous seriez autant marré que nous , continua de rire Millicent.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda-t-il le regard moqueur.

- Cédric Digory a demandé à Hermione si elle avait quelqu'un pour ce soir, je lui ai répondu qu'elle devait aller avec toi Draco. Si vous auriez vu sa tête c'était à mourir de rire , expliqua Pansy tentant de se calmer.

- Il avait l'air si déçu le pauvre garçon, continua la brunette.

- Il n'arrêtera donc jamais, s'énerva le beau blond.

- Lui au moins n'est pas si collant que certaine, dit Blaise lançant un regard vers Laura.

Le professeur de botanique arriva les faisant tous entré, coupant ainsi, net à la conversation.

Ce fut le dernier cours de la journée pour les élèves, les laissant ainsi se préparer pour ce soir ainsi que préparer la salle de bal.

Les filles montèrent dans leur dortoir et les garçons le leur. Hermione commença tout d'abord par se doucher, puis en sortie vingt minutes plus tard aussi fraiche qu'une pétale de rose. Elle choisit tout d'abord la coiffure qu'elle porterait sous les conseils de ses amies, qui en firent de même. Elle opta pour une jolie chignon, laissant juste des mèches partir entourant son magnifique visage, elle s'accrocha quand la coiffure fut terminé, un peigne pour les cheveux en diamant qui lui a été offert par son père. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son maquillage, puis termina avec la robe. C'était la première fois qu'elle essayait, et elle ne put s'empêcher de ce trouvait vraiment belle dans cette tenue.

- Tu es M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E , la complimenta Pansy.

- Merci Pans'.

- Draco va vraiment tomber sous ton charme , continua Kate dans un clin d'œil.

Hermione prête, elle aida ses amies à agrafer leur robe, puis se regardèrent toute dans la glace.

- On va tous les faire tomber par terre , se réjouit Millicent.

- C'est partie les filles, allons nous amuser , dit Hermione dans un sourire vipérin.

Les garçons attendirent leurs cavalières en bas des escaliers, en face de la salle de bal. Ce fut d'abord Pansy qui descendit, suivit ensuite par Millicent et Kate. Seule Hermione n'était toujours pas arrivée, que faisait-elle ?

- Pansy, où est Hermione ?

- Tu n'as qu'à tourner la tête vers les escaliers, se mit à glousser Millicent.

Alors qu'il s'exécuta, son cœur failli faire un bon hors de sa poitrine. Elle descendit doucement les marches vêtu de la splendide robe que Narcissa lui avait envoyé. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il eut bien dû mal à prononcer quoique ce soit.

- Hé bien on a perdu sa langue Malfoy ? Rigola son meilleure ami derrière lui.

Il se racla la gorge, devant les joues d'Hermione qui se mirent à rougir face à son regard insistant.

- Hermione tu es … éblouissante.

- Merci , le remercia-t-elle dans un magnifique sourire.

Il lui présenta son bras qu'elle attrapa et rentrèrent dans la salle. Une ambiance de folie régnait dans la pièce. Les tables étaient collées contre le mur, laissant ainsi une grande piste de danse, seule des bougies illuminait la pièce obscure. C'était tout simplement magique.

Draco et Hermione s'essayèrent sur des canapés installés près des tables, attendant leurs amis qui firent leur apparition. Pansy était donc accompagnée de Zack, Kate de Pucey et Millicent de Marcus Flint, seul Blaise était avec Ginny qui buvait un verre, tandis que lui lancèrent un regard d'aide à ses amis.

Harry arriva accompagné de Cho Chang. Lorsqu'il vit Ginny avec Zabini, il n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux . Alors c'était ça, il était le cavalier de de la jeune rouquine. Harry attrapa la main de sa cavalière et la conduisit près des tables, lui servant un verre, loin de celle de Ginny.

Ron rentra accompagné de Lavande Brown, et vit aussitôt la belle brunette dans sa magnifique tenue bleue. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et serra la fiole, toujours la regardant. Ce fut seulement la voix de sa cavalière qui le réveilla l'incitant à danser avec elle pour son plus grand désarroi.

Draco se leva et lui présenta sa main.

- Miss Granger, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

- Ce serait avec un véritable plaisir monsieur Malfoy , répondit-elle en attrapant sa main.

Il la conduisit sur la piste de danse, mais lorsqu'ils allaient commencer à danser, la musique laissa place à un slow. Il encercla sa taille et la pressa contre lui sentant ainsi son souffle chaud sur sa peau, Hermione se laissa guider, ne le lâchant des yeux. Aucun des deux ne voulut briser le lien qui s'était crée entre eux durant ce moment si magique, ce fut quand la musique termina, qu'il l'a lâcha à regret. Il embrasse le dos de sa main, puis quand il était sur le point de repartir, elle l'en empêcha, le retenant par la main. Elle recula d'un pas et lui fit un signe de se rapprocher d'elle, ce qu'il fit. Ils enchaînèrent donc un deuxième slow, s'enfermant ainsi dans leur bulle que eux seul avait crée.

Ron regarda la regarda à distance les poings serrés. Il décida d'agir. Maintenant ! Il s'excusa auprès de Lavande qui discutait avec Parvati et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où était installée, quelque minutes auparavant, Hermione. Il remarqua que son verre était à moitié vide, il lança un regard vers les danseurs, puis versa discrètement le contenue de la fiole avant de retourner près de Lavande aussi vite qu'il était parti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Draco se réinstallèrent à leur place initiale. Ron lança quelques regards vers elle, se suppliant à lui-même qu'elle boive vite son verre. Il devenait vraiment impatient ! Il fallait qu'elle le boive sinon il exploserait c'est certain.

Il transpirait, il n'en pouvait plus. Allez ma petite Hermione boit ton verre, je suis sûr que tu es assoiffée.

Elle tendit la main vers son verre mais ne le prit pas tellement elle riait. Ce fut quand elle réussi à se calmer qu'elle le prit, l'approcha de ses lèvres … puis l'éloigna de nouveau pour répondre à la question que lui avait posée son frère.

Ce fut seulement après, et, seulement après, qu'Hermione bue le contenu d'un coup sec.

Fin du chapitre 12.

Que va-t-il donc ce passer ? Hermione va-t-elle tomber sous le charme du rouquin ayant bu le verre ?

C'est à suivre ;)


	13. Chapitre 13 : Complots

Chapitre 13.

La tête lui tournait et lui fit affreusement mal, elle se tenait son crâne sous l'œil inquiet de ses amis.

- Hermion ça va ? S'inquiéta Draco.

- …. euh … oui … J'ai un peu mal à la tête … Je … Je vais me rafraichir un peu.

Draco se leva en même temps qu'elle mais elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle revenait vite, elle lui embrassa la joue et sortie de la salle, titubant un peu.

Sa vue se troubla , elle sentit peu à peu ses membres l'abandonner. Elle appuya sa main sur le mur et se pencha légèrement, reprenant sa respiration. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit mais vit encore plus flou qu'avant. Elle put distinguer une silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle, avant qu'elle ne se sente défaillir pour terminer dans le noir total.

Elle avait mal, elle se redressa d'un coup se tenant la tête dans ses mains lâchant un léger gémissement de douleur les yeux fermés. Elle se souvint ce qui s'était passée avant que tout ne devienne sombre, elle souleva alors la tête doucement et ouvrit ses paupières. Ce qu'elle vit ressemblait à un dortoir … les couleurs rouge et or … Elle ouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux et se leva précipitamment mais se rassied aussitôt ayant la tête qui lui tournait. Elle était dans un dortoir de Gryffondor .

- Tu devrais faire attention.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, mais ne vit qu'une silhouette cachée dans l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? S'énerva la serpentarde.

- C'est simple tu es là … pour moi.

L'inconnu avança : tâches de rousseurs ? Roux ?

- Weasley ?

Elle se leva immédiatement et passa sa main sous sa robe pour attraper sa baguette qu'elle avait attaché sur sa cuisse, mais ne toucha que sa douce peau.

Elle redressa sa tête, le regard assassin vers lui.

- Je l'ai retiré.

- Comment as-tu …

- Pu ? Termina-t-il. Écoute, ce que je veux c'est te parler.

- Attend une minutes, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?

- Je savais que tu ne m'écouterais pas, ni que tu me suivrais, j'ai donc décidé de verser quelque chose dans ton verre.

- Tu m'as drogué ? S'écria-t-elle outrée.

- J'ai bien dû.

- Espèce de s ale …

- pas de grossièreté je t'en prie. Bien, écoute ...

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter Weasley maintenant excuse moi mais je retourne à la fête.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, elle dû, pour cela passer près de lui mais il l'a retint avant qu'elle n'eut posé la main sur la poignet, et la jeta brutalement sur le lit.

- Hermione, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, ce que je veux c'est te parler.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de parler ni d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire ! Cracha -t-elle.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le put. Ce dernier, devint aussitôt vert de rage, l'attrapa fermement, lui attacha les mains et lui banda la bouche puis la jeta, pour la seconde fois, brutalement sur le lit.

Bien, comme je disais, je sais ce que tu penses de moi, mais tu te trompes. Je suis sûr que toi et moi nous pourrons nous entendre à merveille. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es une fille géniale, gentille, douce, qui a juste besoin d'amour. Malfoy ne peux pas te donner tout ça mais moi oui. Il ne peux ressentir quoique ce soit, moi je ressens des choses, et je les ressens pour toi Hermione. Je t'aime. Et je veux vivre ma vie avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais c'est comme ça. Je peux t'aider à m'aimer avec ça.

Il sortie de sa poche une petite fiole et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Avec ce philtre tu ressentiras tout ce que je ressens pour toi, nous serions heureux, nous fonderons une famille. Rien que toi et moi, dit-il tout en lui caressant la joue.

Celle-ci ce dégagea mais c'était peine perdu. Il s'assied sur le lit elle, puis se mit à califourchon sur elle.

- Toi et moi à jamais Hermione, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ce qu'elle voulait à présent était de retirer la corde, et le faire souffrir, elle l'aurait détruit. Il s'en aurait voulu d'avoir oser faire quoique ce soit. Mais, pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Hermione Granger se trouvait vulnérable.

Il retira d'un coup sec la bande qui était collée sur sa bouche, la faisant crier. Il posa sa main sur ses douce lèvres la faisant ainsi taire.

- Ne crie pas ma douce Hermione.

De l'autre main il ouvrit la fiole et la regarda un instant.

- Avec sa je serais sûr que tu seras à moi.

- Ron !

Il soupira d'exaspération et tourna la tête vers …

- Harry ? Tu aurais dû attendre un peu avant de rentrer, j'ai presque terminé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que j'ai préparé depuis la rentré. Elle va être à moi Harry, rien qu'à moi.

- Écoute Ron, ce que tu viens de faire était une énorme erreur …

- Baliverne !

- Baliverne ? Et si je te disais que Malfoy est vert de rage et qu'il casse tout sur son chemin ? Et que même Rogue est à sa recherche ?

- J'ai presque terminé.

- Mais terminé quoi ? Lâche là une bonne fois pour toute ! Elle ne t'aime pas, elle ne t'aimera jamais !

- Si elle boit ça oui !

- Ron arrête ! Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

- Je ne regretterais jamais cette décision Harry. Je sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, que se soit pour moi que pour elle.

Hermione décida d'agir vite fait bien fait. Elle mordit si fort qu'elle le put la main qui était posée sur sa bouche. Ron cria. Il se redressa et la gifla.

- Ron !

Hermione donna alors un énorme coup de genoux dans les bijoux de Ron qui s'écroula près d'elle.

Elle attrapa sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de nuit et la pointa sur lui.

- Alors comme ça tu voulais me faire avaler ce philtre d'amour ? Rit sadiquement la brunette. Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu ne l'as jamais été. _Endoloris_ !

Le rouquin fut couvert de spasme. Il se mit à crier de douleur devant l'air assassin de la brunette. Harry tenta de l'arrêter mais eut beaucoup de mal.

- ça suffit Potter ! Ton ami n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à moi, voilà ce que cela coûte de s'en prendre à une Granger ! Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé et je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter de si tôt.

Elle sortie laissant Ron complétement afaiblie. Elle marcha avec rage vers la salle.

Dans les couloirs plusieurs professeurs ainsi qu'élèves traînaient dans les couloirs à la recherche de la serpentarde. Ce fut le professeur Rogue qui l'a vit en premier.

- Hermione !

Il courut vers elle.

- Ou étais-tu ? Que c'est-il passé ?

- C'est Weasley.

- Que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Hermione !

Pansy, Kate et Millicent accrouruent vers elle soulager de la revoir.

Pansy se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur qu'elle sera fort.

- Où étais-tu passée ? Tout le monde était inquiet pour toi.

- J'ai quelque chose à régler Pans' je expliquerais tout ça.

- Il faut que t'aille voir Draco, il est devenu incontrôlable !

Elle vit alors une deuxième tête rousse entrer dans la salle du bal, sur laquelle elle s'y précipita.

- Weasley !

Plusieurs tête se retournèrent, ainsi celle de Zack et Blaise.

Hermione lança un sort, lui faisant ainsi tomber les bretelles de sa robe et la dégrafer, elle en lança un second lui cassants ses deux talons, un troisième la décoiffant totalement faisant tomber la pince qui maintenait ses cheveux, un quatrième l'empêchant de prendre sa baguette et un cinquième la mettant à genoux devant elle.

- Sais-tu ce que ton cher frère avait l'intention de faire Weasley ? Demanda Hermione haineuse.

Draco arriva en courent dans la salle qui a prévenu par Pansy. Il l'a vit en colère comme elle ne l'a jamais été, son regard semblait comme tuer chaque personne qui la regardait en particulier la jeune Ginny qui se retrouvait presque totalement dénudée, pleurant à genoux devant Hermione et sous les yeux terrifiés des élèves présents.

- Tu es aussi pathétique que ton frère , rigola sadiquement la brunette.

- Hermione !

- Je pensais avoir réglé ton compte à toi !

Elle se tourna vers le deuxième rouquin, puis lui envoya un deuxième sort l'envoyant valser contre un mur, puis pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur la jeune sœur.

- Je t'avais prévenu que je ferais ta scolarité un véritable enfer.

Les serpentards se mirent à rire, même Blaise ce que Ginny remarqua, cela lui fit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il s'était fichu d'elle depuis le début, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Hermione ayant suivi son regard, sourit.

- Triste que ton pauvre copain Blaise ne prenne pas ta défense ? Rigola-t-elle haineuse.

- Tu es si naïve. Tu pensais sincèrement qu'un mec comme Blaise succomberait au charme d'une Weasley ?

Cette fois si elle explosa de rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous ?

Le directeur arriva suivit du professeur McGonagall ainsi que de son parrain.

- Cette garce doit payer de tout ce qu'elle a fait et je compte en terminer ! _Endoloris_ !

_- Expelliarmus_!

Hermione se trouva totalement désarmé et lança un regard des plus noir au directeur.

- Miss Granger, je ferais parvenir une lettre à vos parents, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec eux et parler de votre comportement de cette année.

McGonagall aida la pauvre Ginny qui pleurait à chaude larme et posa une serviette sur elle, cachant ainsi son corps dévêtu. Le professeur la fit quitter la salle, l'accompagnant.

Hermione se tourna vers son parrain qui la rassura du regard. Il règlera tout.

Puis elle croisa le regard haineux de Draco qui était à bout de nerf et semblait vouloir tuer Ron. Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Mia.

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas avoir été là alors qu'il …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se retourna et donna un énorme coup de poing dans le mur.

Le regard de la jeune fille dériva sur Neville qui aida tant bien que mal Ron à se relever, puis ramassa sa baguette et fonça sur lui.

Elle l'envoya valser contre le mur comme avec weasley, puis le souleva dans les airs la tête en bas.

- Alors, Londubat. Terminons une bonne fois pour toute notre petite discussion que nous n'avions pas pu malheureusement terminer, sourit cruellement la brunette. Excuse toi ! L'ordonna-t-elle plus sérieuse à présent.

- Je … euh …

- Excuse toi ! hurla la jeune fille à bout de patience.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Draco.

Il souleva un peu plus haut sa baguette par la même occasion le pauvre Neville, puis l'accrocha sur un crochet en hauteur sous les rires de tous les serpentards.

- Si tu veux descendre Londubat, excuse toi immédiatement !

Il tremblait. C'était vraiment haut. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire si facilement.

- Non !

- Bien.

Draco attrapa la main d'Hermione et commencèrent à s'éloigner.

- Non, attendez !

Les deux jeunes adolescents s'arrêtèrent puis eurent un sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres tout en se retournant vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Granger , je … je m'excuse .

- Hé bien voilà ! Tu vois que ce n'était pas si dure.

Draco le fit descendre, pusi le mit à genoux devant elle.

- Excuse toi de nouveau ! Elle a jurer devant tes amis que tu t'excuserais à genoux et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Excuse toi ou bien tu retournes en haut ! Le menaça-t-il.

- Je m'excuse , je m'excuse , s'excusa Neville la voix tremblante.

Hermione tapa dans la main de Draco et le remercia.

Les pauvres Gryffondors, ce qu'ils viennent de vivre n'est que le début, Hermione Granger n'en a pas terminé avec vous mes petits gryffys.

Fin du chapitre 13.

Alors ça vous a plu ?

A suivre ;)


	14. Chapitre 14 : Retour au manoir

Chapitre 14 .

Depuis le soir du bal, Ginny évita constamment Hermione. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec elle, et qu'elle lui fasse subir bien plus que ce qu'elle lui a fait le vendredi soir. Car n'oublions pas, la belle brunette continue toujours à les martyriser même si elle a terminé ce qu'elle avait à faire. Heureusement que les vacances de noël approchaient, la jeune Weasley ne supporterait pas rester, ne serai-ce qu'un moment de plus dans cette école. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer chez elle, revoir ses parents et s'amuser, tout oublier.

Après l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir, Harry était venu la voir et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, continuant de pleurer à chaude larme. Elle ne pouvait supporter ne plus lui adresser la parole, elle avait besoin de lui, comme il avait besoin d'elle.

Pour Hermione, elle angoissait chaque jour. Pourquoi ? Parce que les vacances approchaient et l'idée de rencontrer l'ami de sa mère ne l'enchantée guère, elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, elle ne sut vraiment pourquoi.

- Arrête de gigoter comme ça Hermione tu me stresses !

- C'est qui son '' vieil ami '' à ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien, tu sais que mère en a pas mal. Et arrête de bouger !

- Je le sens pas . Mais alors là pas du tout , continua-t-elle sans faire attention à ce qu'il lui disait toujours gigotant sur le canapé.

- Il ne va rien se passer, elle va nous faire rencontrer son ami, lui et son épouse resteront quelques jours au manoir mais cela ne nous empêchera pas pour autant de passer de bonne vacance.

- Et si je demandais à père d'inviter une amie ? Tu crois qu'il me laissera ?

- Il nous cède tout et tu le sais, en revanche mère n'aura pas la même réaction que lui ça c'est clair.

- Elle sera obligée d'accepter.

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Je ne le pense pas , j'en suis sûr.

Zack savait que sa sœur lui cachait des choses mais ne lui avait jamais fait remarquer, il se rassura en revanche que si elle ne lui disait rien c'était qu'il y avait une raison, sinon elle le lui aurait dit.

Ron était en colère, il avait échoué, il devait faire autre chose, il devait tout tenter et ne pas dire après qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Les cours reprirent leurs rythmes, malgré encore quelques sales coups des serpentards sur les gryffondors.

Quelques mois plus tard , les valises prêtes, Hermione salua Kate et Millicent qui restaient à l'école puis parti avec les garçons et Pansy. Le trajet se passa calmement avec Hermione qui ne parla pas, qui regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre du train, Draco la retint par la main la fit rentrer et la bloqua contre le mur.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas prononcé un mot de tout le voyage ?

- Je suis fatiguée c'est tout , le rassura-t-elle.

- Ça te dirais de venir une semaine au manoir ? On passera les vacances ensembles comme ça.

- T'est parents sont au courant ?

- Je leur en parle tout à l'heure, je t'enverrais une lettre.

- Je verrais, ma mère veux me faire rencontrer un ''vieil'' ami , dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enchanté toi , se mit à rire le beau blond.

- Tu rigoles ? Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir oui ! J'ai pas envie de passer mes vacances avec ces vieux , se lamenta-t-elle.

- Bon tu sais quoi ? J'en parle avec mon père et je vois avec lui, s'il est d'accord ma mère devra bien accepter que je parte chez toi.

- Tu me préviens dans ce cas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas , répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Ils se sourirent puis sortirent du train. Une grande femme aux long cheveux blond presque blanc, ramassés en chignon regardait parmi la foule accompagné de son mari dont les cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de son épouse.

Narcissa vit alors son fils accompagné d'Hermione, qui riaient. Un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres puis fit un signe de la main aux deux jeunes qui s'avancèrent vers elle, Hermione fut la première à la prendre dans ses bras pendant que son fils salua son père.

- Toujours si radieuse Cissie.

- Oh Hermione, je t'en prie .

- Elle a raison mère, vous êtes splendide.

- Merci mes enfants, mais vous forcez un peu trop sur les mots je trouve.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi , dit son mari l'attrapant par la taille. Tu es resplendissantes.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son épouse. Draco fit un grimace tandis qu'Hermione lui donna un coup sur le torse.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Non, mon père travail et ma mère … c'est ma mère , lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir. Je vais chercher Zack, on prendra un portoloin pour rentrer.

- Bien. Nous allons y aller Draco, nous avons beaucoup à faire.

- Bien mère.

Hermione salua les parents puis se dernier, qu'elle embrassa sur la joue puis alla chercher son frère qui discutait avec Pucey.

- Zack on y va.

- Bon a plus vieux !

Tout deux se tapèrent dans la main puis Hermione et lui prirent le portoloin pour le manoir Granger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la demeure était calme. Ils posèrent leur valises puis entrèrent dans le salon où ils trouvèrent leur mère lisant un livre.

- Oh génial vous êtes là !

- Je vois que vous aviez mieux à faire que de venir chercher vos enfants à la gare , fit remarquer la jeune adolescente lui désignant le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Attention Hermione, tu es chez moi, tu as intérêt à faire attention à ce que tu dis , la menaça sa mère tout en se levant.

- C'est chez moi aussi que je sache ! Cracha -t-elle.

- Ne soit pas insolente avec moi jeune fille ! S'énerva Sarah.

- Et c'est reparti, soupira le jeune homme se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Oh mais à qui la faute ?

- C'est ma faute maintenant ? Tu as toujours été insupportable dès ton plus jeune âge , tu es le portrait craché de ton père !

- Encore heureux que je ne vous ressembla pas sinon ce serait certain que je me serais jetée de la tour d'astronomie depuis longtemps !

Avant que sa mère ne put rajouter quoique ce soit, Hermione prit sa valise et monta à l'étage claquant bien fort la porte.

- Elle m'énerve ! Elle m'énerve ! S'énerva -t-elle tout en serrant les dents.

Elle se jeta sur son lit, mit sa tête dans le coussin et cria. Merlin, que sa mère l'agaçait ! Un bruit provenant de sa fenêtre la fit relever la tête, trouva ainsi un grand duc. Draco …

Elle sauta du lit et s'y précipita. Elle le fit entrer, puis attrapa la lettre.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je t'avais bien dit que je t'écrirais vite. J'ai donc parlé à mes parents, malheureusement nous devons refaire la décoration dans le manoir ( tu connais ma mère, depuis qu'elle a reçu le magazine de la meilleure femme d'intérieur elle ne le lâche plus ) . J'espère que nous pourrons tout de même nous voir pendant les vacances, pour l'instant nous n'avons que les lettres pour communiquer. _

_Ta petite moue me manque déjà rien que d'y penser,_

_Draco Malfoy._

- Hermione ?

Elle tourna la porte vers l'entré et fit un énorme sourire.

- Père !

Elle posa la lettre et se jeta dans les bras de ce dernier qui eut un petit rire devant la joie de sa fille.

- Tu m'as manqué ma petite fille.

- Vous aussi père.

- J'ai reçu une lettre du directeur ce matin au ministère.

- Ah …

- Il veut nous voir, moi et ta mère. Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Hé bien …

Elle se tortilla les doigts, ne sachant par ou commencer, son père leva un sourcil attendant une réponse. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur son lit pendant qu'elle, restait debout et lui raconta tout. Du jour de la rentré lorsqu'elle s'est fait bousculer par Neville jusqu'au bal , excepté le sort _Endoloris_ qu'elle avait jeté sur Ron et failli aussi sur sa jeune sœur. Son père l'écouta attentivement laissant sa fille lui donner ses explications puis se leva. Elle le sentit se crisper et faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Comment ce fumier de Weasley a-t-il oser poser ses mains sur toi ! Quand je verrais son père, il m'attendra parler !

- Père .

Elle se leva et le retint. Hermione était la seule à savoir calmer son père lorsqu'il était en colère, sauf lorsqu'il rentrait dans une colère noir dont personne ne peux le contrôler. Sur ce point lui et Draco sont identique.

- Je vais bien, calmez vous.

- Bien.

Il prit plusieurs longues respirations puis se tourna vers sa fille.

- N'en parlons plus, sinon je sens que je vais commettre l'impardonnable.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant qu'il n'eut posé la main sur la poignet, sa fille l'appela.

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Je me demandais si je pouvais inviter Pansy.

- Pansy Parkinson ? Bien entendu tu sais qu'elle est toujours la bienvenue ici.

- Merci père , sourit celle-ci.

- Par contre, tu sais qu'il y a l'ami de ta mère qui vient au manoir avec son épouse ?

- Oui, mère m'en a parlé dans une de ses lettres.

- Bien, tu sais alors qu'ils viennent demain ?

- Demain ?

Fin du chapitre 14.

A suivre ;)


	15. Chapitre 15 : Invités

Chapitre 15.

Cela fait une bonne heure qu'Hermione et Zack sont assit sur le canapé à écouter tout le charabia de leur mère sur leur façon de se tenir, de parler etc. Zack croisa les bras et se mit à penser quidditch , Hermione, elle, tournait sa baguette entre ses mains.

- Vous m'avez comprise ?

Les deux jeunes adolescents ne répondirent pas, ne réalisant encore qu'elle leur avait posé une question. Leur mère se mit à bouillir. Ils ne l'écoutaient même pas , une heure ! Et en une heure ils n'ont rien écouté.

- Vous me prenez pour une idiote ou quoi ?

- Hein ? Demanda Zack, se réveillant ce qui fit rire sa sœur.

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- Vous avez perdu une heure à nous expliquer tout ce qu'on sait déjà mère , fit remarquer son fils.

- C'est vrai, nous n'avons jamais fait honte à notre famille en quoique ce soit ! Nous savons nous tenir droit, parler correctement , savoir quel couverts nous devons prendre au repas , bref, nous avions apprit tout cela dès le plus jeune âge, vous devriez le savoir mère. Bon je vais me préparer étant donné que Pansy arrive dans moins d'une demi-heure.

- Pansy ? Tu as invité Pansy Parkinson au manoir ?

- Bien sûr. Père m'a donné l'autorisation.

- Il n'en ai pas question Hermione !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que vous voulez me faire rencontrer votre vieil ami ? Je ne vais pas gâcher mes vacances pour rester avec des vieux !

- Comment oses-tu parler ainsi d'eux ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que nous commencions à nous disputer, j'ai mieux à faire !

Elle se leva et sortie du salon pour se diriger vers les escaliers qu'elle gravit deux à deux. Elle opta pour une robe noir simple puis d'une ceinture verte en cuire autour du ventre et des escarpins noirs. Elle s'ondula les cheveux qu'elle laissa lâcher, puis se maquilla légèrement. Elle se mit un collier que son frère lui avait offert, puis un ou deux bracelets en argent.

Elle se sourit à elle-même devant le miroir. Sa mère avait dit à son ami qu'elle et sa fille entretenaient une relation vraiment forte. Elle va donc leur montrer à quel point elle aime sa mère.

Elle descendit rejoindre son frère au salon. Zack discutait avec Pansy. Elle était arrivée. Lorsqu'elle la vit, elles se prirent chacune dans les bras, puis montèrent ensemble dans la chambre de la brunette.

- Tu peux rester combien de temps ?

- Hé bien, ton père a invité ma famille à dîner le soir de noël, ils resteront ici jusqu'au réveillon puis on repartira le lendemain.

- C'est génial ! On va donc passer pratiquement toutes les vacances ensembles ! S'extasia la jeune fille.

- C'est plus que génial ! On va pouvoir se refaire les soirée entres filles comme au bon vieux temps !

Elles se sourirent, puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte laissant apparaître Sarah.

- On ne vous a jamais apprit à frapper avant d'entrer peut être ?

- Bonjour Mme Granger.

- Bonjour Pansy , salua froidement la mère de sa meilleure ami, ne lui adressant aucun regard fixant sa fille.

Hermione la foudroya du regard. Comment pouvez-t-elle se comporter ainsi avec elle ?

- Vous devriez descendre, ils seront là dans moins de cinq minutes.

La jeune serpentarde ne lui répondit même pas, sa mère quitta la pièce. La brunette sortit sa baguette et claqua la porte.

- Hermione, tu as intérêt à descendre ! s'énerva sa mère derrière la porte.

- Je descendrais quand je le souhaiterez et ce n'est pas vous qui m'obligerez à faire quoique ce soit !

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose, mais un elfe de maison lui indiqua que ses invités étaient arrivés et qu'ils l'attendaient en bas.

- Ils sont arrivés, je te veux en bas dans moins de deux minutes sinon je te jure que tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard mais dans un internat !

Les pas de sa mère s'éloignèrent. Hermione souffla et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit.

- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de faire un effort ?

- Je n'ai pas envie.

- Hermione, c'est juste les rencontrer ensuite on passera la plupart de notre temps ensemble.

- Tu as raison , marmonna cette dernière.

- On descend ?

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment depuis que ma mère m'en a parlé.

- Il n'arrivera rien. Tu as justes à les rencontrer c'est tout, allez viens.

Hermione se leva accompagnée de Pansy et quittèrent la pièce. Des voix se firent entendre de l'entré. Un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années ou peut être d'une cinquantaine parlait à sa mère. Il était assez grand dépassant sa génitrice, avait des cheveux courts châtains et des yeux verts. La femme qui se tenait près de lui, son épouse , était un peu plus petite que lui , elle était blonde dont ses cheveux complétement raide et des yeux marrons.

Elle prit tout son temps pour descendre les escaliers. Le couple se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles qui arrivaient.

- Georges, Tania je vous présente ma fille Hermione et son amie Pansy Parkinson , les présenta-t-elle en souriant.

'' Belle comédienne '' pensa Hermione.

- Hé bien on voit qui est sa mère , ne put s'empêcher de dire le dénommé Georges.

- Oh Georges , rigola cette dernière.

- Tu as une fille vraiment ravissante , dit Tania.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer , salua Hermione en faisant une petite révérence et en leur adressant son plus beau sourire.

- Et bien élevée , rajouta son époux .

- Nous de même, répondit son épouse à Hermione.

- Venez, allons nous installer dans le salon, nous serons plus confortable pour parler , leur conseilla sa mère leur désigna la pièce voisine.

Le couple la suivit et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Hermione et Pansy s'essayèrent à un autre en face du leur. Sa mère sur un canapé à côté de sa fille et de ses amis.

- Bien Hermione, ta mère nous a dit que tu allais à Poudlard, comment ça se passe là bas pour toi ?

- Très bien.

- Elle est la reine de l'école , rajouta sa mère un sourire au lèvre ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa fille.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Tania.

- Elle règne l'ordre, tout le monde la craigne . Elle a beaucoup de caractère aussi ce qui fait grandir la terreur parmi les élèves.

- Oh, donc tout le monde doit te respecter.

- Pas …

- Bien sûr , la coupa sa mère.

- Oh, et toi Pansy comment est Hermione là bas ? En général ? Demanda Georges.

- Hé bien …

- Oh mais elle vous dira la même chose que moi et …

- Laissez la parler , la coupa sa fille la voix dure mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hermione est une fille vraiment géniale. Elle a du caractère ça c'est sûr je ne vous le cache pas, mais elle ferait vraiment tout pour les personnes qu'elle aime.

- Et parmi les garçons ? Demanda Tania.

- Elle est très populaire, mais personne n'ose vraiment aller la voir par peur de recevoir les foudres de Draco Malfoy.

- Draco Malfoy ?

- Ils sont très proches tous les deux, il est très protecteur envers elle. Si quelqu'un ose lui faire quoique ce soit je ne vous dit pas le carnage qu'il fait.

- Il est le fils de Lucius Malfoy c'est exact ? Demanda Georges.

- Oui en effet , répondit Hermione.

- Hé bien tu as beaucoup de chances Hermione, il faut bien avouer que ce garçon est très séduisant , lui sourit Tania. Il est aussi très populaire par la gente féminine si je ne me trompe pas.

- C'est exact , répondit la brunette.

Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi toute centré sur elle ? Elle comprenait qu'ils voulaien la connaître un peu mais de là à parler de Draco ou … tout ce dont ils étaient entrain de parler en fait. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt lui poser des questions sur ses études ou bien ses activités ? Non ils se concentraient en particulier sur ses activités à Poudlard hors de ses cours.

- J'ai aussi un fils qui est en sixième année.

- Comment va-t-il en faite ? Demanda Sarah.

- Très bien. Il vient demain cela ne vous dérangera pas à toi et à ton mari ?

- Non bien sûr que non, qu'il vienne comme cela il rencontrera Hermione.

- Génial ! Se réjouit Tania. Tu verras Hermione, Mark est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez à merveille.

Pour Hermione, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Son fils ? Ils voulaient lui faire rencontrer leur fils !

Pauvre petite Hermione, ce n'est encore que le début de longues vacances ...

Fin du Chapitre 15.

A suivre ;)


	16. Chapitre 16 : Conversation douteuse

Chapitre 16 :

- Ta mère nous a aussi dit que tu adorais les cours de potions.

- Mmh, fut tout ce qu'elle put lui répondre.

- Hermione , Tania vient de parler.

- Je sais mère. Mais que voulez-vous que je dises ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que sont que toutes ces questions ?

- Elle et son époux ont droit à faire plus ample connaissance avec toi non ?

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi toute centré sur moi ? Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis des années et tout ce dont vous trouvez à faire et de me poser des questions à moi ? Au lieu de vous en poser entre vous !

- Hermione !

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle s'excusa auprès des invités puis se leva accompagnée de Pansy et sortie du manoir. Elle avait besoin de marcher, s'évacuer l'esprit , ne plus les entendre eux et leur questions.

- Pourquoi te posent-ils autant de questions ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

- Tu avais raison Hermy, je ne le sens pas trop . Tu as vu comment elle a parlé de son fils ?

- J'ai remarqué oui .

Elle s'assied sous un arbre puis se laissa aller contre le tronc, les yeux fermés. Pansy, s'assit près d'elle et se mit à regarder droit devant elle.

- Ce mec là Mark , il n'a pas intérêt de tenter quoique ce soit avec toi .

- Comme s'il allait m'obtenir aussi facilement, rigola la brunette.

- Mais tout de même !

- Bon oublions les. Alors toi et Zack ? Demanda-t-elle en se mettant en face d'elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quoi moi et Zack ?

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda -t-elle, les joues en feu.

- Tu rougis à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui.

- Mais pas du tout !

- Oh que si ! Regarde là tes rougeurs redoublent.

- Arrête de m'embêter , se plaignit- elle en la poussant légèrement, ce qui fit rire sa meilleure amie. Tu peux parler toi !

- Pourquoi tu parles de moi maintenant ?

- J'ai bien vu l'état dans lequel tu es lorsqu'il s'approche de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Draco m'a dit que tu avais rougis le jour où tu l'a vu sortir de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette.

- Mais n'importe quoi !

- Vraiment ? C'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit pourtant , se mit à rire Pansy.

- Et tu l'écoutes ? Tu sais bien qu'il dit vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Mais bien sûr.

Hermione croisa les bras et fit une moue boudeuse.

- Hum, excusez moi.

Hermione tourna la tête, ou plutôt dû la lever et tomba sur un jeune homme, à en croire par sa voix. Elle ne put vraiment le distinguer avec les rayons du soleil. Elle se leva avec Pansy et firent face au garçon. Il faisait à peu près la taille de la jeune serpentarde ou peut être deux ou trois centimètres de plus, des yeux marrons et brun. Il était assez mignon si on le regardait bien.

- Oui ?

- Tu es Hermione Granger ?

- C'est moi.

- Je m'appelle Mark , Mark Stevens.

- Oh ! … Tu es leur fils.

- C'est exact. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Hermione.

Ce dernier lui tendit la main. Hermione remarqua que sa mère ainsi que Tania et Georges les regardaient de loin devant l'entré du manoir, elle regarda la main du brun un sourire au coin puis …

- Moi de même , répondit-elle sans même prendre la peine de la serrer.

Au loin elle remarqua son père sortir du manoir et s'y précipita en attrapant la main de Pansy sans un regard à Mark.

- Père, comment s'est passé votre journée ?

- Très bien merci, et toi tu as rencontré Mark à ce que je vois.

- Oui.

- Gentil garçon.

- Venez rentrons, comme cela Hermione se fera un plaisir de vous montrer votre chambre, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

- Bien entendu, répondit-elle sèchement.

Elle les conduisit à l'étage, arrivés dans le couloirs menant au chambre elle en ouvrit une.

- Celle-ci est la votre , dit-elle à l'adresse du couple.

- Merci Hermione, la remercia Georges.

- Porte du fond à gauche , dit-elle à Mark.

- Tu peux me montrer le chemin … je veux dire …

Elle leva les yeux au ciels sans que personne ne la voit, puis passa près du brun qui la suivit.

- écoute … nous sommes partit sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi ...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- Hé bien … pour commencer, tu ne m'as pas serré la main quand je me suis présenté et …

- Attend une minute . Elle s'arrêta net, lui faisant à présent face. Si c'est pour cela que tu voulais me parler, je peux très bien rejoindre mes parents en bas.

- Non … enfin oui … pas tout à fait.

- Quoi alors ?

- J'aimerais qu'on fasse connaissance. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi .

- Tes parents savent pratiquement tout sur moi, tu n'as qu'à leur poser la question. Pour l'instant je suis fatiguée et ce que je souhaite là c'est manger un bout et d'aller me coucher. Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à ta chambre, je te laisse.

Elle partie et rejoignit ses parents en bas qui discutaient.

- Voyons Sarah tu as perdu la tête où quoi ?

- Écoute Karl, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais pour elle, mais il est parfait.

- Non .

- Karl, écoute moi …

Hermione se cacha derrière le mur. De qui parlaient-ils ?

- Je refuse lui imposer ça.

- Et que veux-tu qu'elle fasse ? Tu devrais être heureux pour elle, tu es son père.

- Et c'est en tant que père que je veux son bonheur et c'est pour cela que je veux que ce soit elle qui choisisse.

- Elle est encore trop jeune. Nous non plus nous n'avions pas eu le choix, et regarde où nous en sommes, nous avons de magnifiques enfants, nous sommes heureux.

Sa mère continuait de mentir, mais seule Hermione s'en aperçue …

Ses parents parlaient d'elle … mais qui était ce '' il '' ?

- Je me suis toujours juré de la laisser faire ses choix elle même, que ce soit pour elle ou pour notre fils.

- Mais il est parfait !

- Ça je l'ai compris ! Mais je refuse !

- Karl …

- Cela suffit Sarah ! J'ai donné ma réponse maintenant tu oublies ! La conversation est close !

Hermione décida de faire son entré à ce moment.

- Hermione, je te croyais couchée .

- Mais, nous n'avons pas encore dîner père .

- Oh oui quel sot je fais ! Allons à table le repas est prêt.

Il appela un elfe de maison prévenant les invités pour le dîner.

Durant le repas, Hermione ne pipa mot repensant encore à la conversation qu'elle a entendu entre ses parents. De qui parlaient-ils ? Elle savait qu'ils avaient parlé d'elle mais il y avait autre chose qu'ils cachaient, elle en était sûr. Mais quoi ? Tel était la question qu'Hermione se promit de découvrir.

Fin du chaputre 16.

A suivre ;)


	17. Message

**Coucou à tous, jeudi je pars en vacances donc je ne serais pas de retour avant le début août ( normalement) . Mais mon père m'a autorisé à prendre mon ordinateur pour ainsi continuer à écrire un peu . Vous aurez donc les prochains chapitres dès que je reviendrais, pour l'instant je n'ai pas tellement le temps avec toutes les préparations des baguages ... Je vous souhaite à tous de bonne vacance et on se retrouve donc en août ;)**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Zack explose

ça y est je suis de retour, en pleine forme ( si on peux le dire malgré les coups de soleil que j'ai attrapé, youpi ! ) . J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances et que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ;) J'ai pu écrire, mais seulement un seul chapitre :s j'ai continué la suite de mon autre fic aussi . Je n'avais malheureusement plus d'imagination pour celle là. Si vous avez quelques idées à me proposer ce serait génial pour que j'arrive à l'avancer et la terminer vite, vous pouvez me les envoyer par message privé ;)

Bon assez parler et voici donc le dix-septième chapitres.

Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 17.

Une fête. Ses parents voulaient organiser une fête ! Cela n'était pas de leur habitude d'en faire une pendant les vacances scolaires pourtant elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle allait revoir Blaise, Théodore et Draco, voilà ce qui comptait, peu importe leur raison tout ce qu'elle voulait été de revoir les frimousses de ses trois amis qui lui ont tant manqués mais surtout elle savait que Mark ne s'approcherait plus d'elle. Ce dernier, depuis déjà trois jours qu'il squattait chez elle, ne fit que la suivre, lui posait une multitude de questions sur elle ce qui commençait sérieusement à lui donner la migraine. Elle l'envoya souvent promenait mais il revenait toujours à la charge, trouvant n'importe quel excuse pour rester avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas le connaître, pour elle, elle ne sut pourquoi mais il cachait quelque chose. Elle commença à soupçonner ses parents de vouloir la fiancé. Elle tenta plusieurs fois d'en parler à sa mère, mais celle-ci évitait le sujet constamment. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était pas le cas, sinon elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le choix face au désir de ses parents. Était-ce cela dont parlaient ses parents l'autre soir ? Elle avait remarqué que son père n'était pas trop pour. Parlaient-ils de son mariage arrangé avec lui ? Elle ne pouvait le croire. Pourtant ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Elle en était certaine.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin là, Hermione dû choisir une tenue pour le bal. à l'aide de Pansy, elle put se décider rapidement avant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle opta pour une robe simple verte courte, accompagnée de quelquse bijoux, un collier, des bracelets et une paire de boucle d'oreille. Elle aida ensuite à Pansy à choisir la sienne dans sa valise remplie de vêtement. Celle-ci choisit une noir à paillette. Les deux tenues choisit, les deux jeunes filles descendirent en bas où elles trouvèrent Mark et Zack un balai dans la main devant la porte d'entré prêt à sortir.

- Vous allez où comme ça ? Demanda Hermione.

- Dehors. On va s'amuser un peu, répondit Zack.

- Tu veux venir ? Demanda Mark.

- Ma sœur ne vole pas.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne supporte pas l'altitude … à moins qu'elle ne soit accompagnée, n'est-ce pas grande sœur ? Demanda le jeune frère rempli de sous-entendu.

Pour simple réponse, elle lui envoya un regard noir.

- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, proposa Mark.

- Sans façon, répliqua Hermione. Zack je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr.

Hermione s'éloigna avec son frère, puis se retourna violemment vers lui ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? S'énerva -t-elle.

- Moi ? Mais … De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

- Avec Mark !

- Oh Mark.

- Oui Mark !

- Comme je commençais à m'ennuyer je lui ai proposé de jouer au quidditch, répondit-il simplement.

- Pas de ça ! Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec lui ? s'irrita sa sœur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Mione ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Mais ouvre les yeux Zack, mère invite sa famille ici au manoir, avec leur fils qui revient de je ne sais où et viens directement ici le lendemain de l'arrivé de ses parents tu trouves pas sa suspect ?

- Ce que je trouve suspect et ton attitude Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais depuis un bon moment, attend … ha non, si je m'en souviens bien, ça doit faire au moins cinq ans que tu as cette attitude, commença à s'énerver le jeune frère.

- Quelle attitude ?

- Celle que tu as, tu es devenue … Tu t'es renforcée, tu ne pleures plus, tu caches tes sentiments, tu es froide avec les autres à part tes amis, tu es … différente.

- Et c'est mal ? J'ai toujours été comme ça Zack.

- Non tu as tords . Tu n'as jamais été comme ça. Tu étais géniale avec tout le monde, bon sauf avec les autres maison, en particulier avec celle des gryffondors, je te l'accorde, mais avec les adultes, avec les amis de mère et père jamais tu n'aurais répondu comme tu le fais maintenant. Tu avais mauvais caractère ça oui, tout le monde peux te le dire, mais tu ne réagissais pas comme ça. Le soir du bal, quand tu avais disparu et que personne ne savait où tu étais, et quand tu avais réapparut dans la grande salle folle de rage, t'es-tu seulement rendue compte du geste que tu as fait envers la fille Weasley ? Jamais tu n'aurais réagi comme ça avant, jamais ma sœur aurait commis un geste de cette ampleur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, ni s'il s'est passé quelque chose, mais moi, ce que je souhaite là, c'est de retrouver ma sœur, la vraie, et non la fille que tu es devenue. Celle qui avait des gestes doux, celle qui exprimait ses sentiments. Pourquoi t'es-tu renfermée Hermione ? Pourquoi ? Explosa -t-il faisant tourner la tête de Mark et Pansy.

Hermione ne dit rien trop chamboulée de ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Les yeux brillants, elle se tourna complétement, dos à lui et respira un bon coup .

- La vraie Hermione, celle que je connais, aurait avoué ses sentiments pour Draco et non le contraire.

Elle fit volt face et croisa le regard de son frère. celui-ci passa près de sa sœur puis rejoignit Mark.

- Lui aussi trouve que tu as changé, termina Zack avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Pansy lui envoya un regard interrogateur, Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lui signifiant que ça allait et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Hermione, où tu vas ?

- Parler à ma mère.

Fin du chapitre 17.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous pourriez m'envoyer vos idées par message, je sais déjà à peu près de quoi je vais parler de la discute entre la mère et la fille mais je ne sais pas pour la suite sur ce qu'il va se passer entre Draco et elle. Aidez moi !

A suivre.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Moment intense

ça y est ça à mit quelques jours pour que j'ai enfin un peu d'inspiration pour continuer. Voici donc le dix-huitième chapitre tant attendu ( n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ;)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18.

Hermione arriva devant la chambre de ses parents, frappa fort et entra sans même laisser sa mère lui donner l'autorisation . Sarah tenait une enveloppe dans sa main, et semblait prête à l'ouvrir avant que ça fille ne face irruption dans sa chambre.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui t'a autorisé à entrer ? S'énerva -t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation pour entrer dans une pièce , répondit sèchement Hermione.

- Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon ?

- Bon on ne va pas encore parler de qui parle mal et qui gronde qui, j'en entends assez chaque jour.

- Alors que veux-tu ? S'impatienta sa mère.

- Est-ce que vous êtes entrain de préparer mon mariage arrangé ?

- Tu n'as rien à savoir.

- À l'évidence si, puisque je suis concernée.

- Tu es certes concernée mais cela reste ma décision, ainsi que celle de ton père.

- Donc j'ai raison ?

Sa mère soupira puis s'assied sur un grand fauteuils noir en cuir. Elle regarda la lettre qu'elle tenait dans les mains et leva les yeux vers sa fille.

- écoute Hermione, je déteste me disputer avec toi d'accord ?

- Vraiment ? Hé bien pour cela vous auriez dû me dire la vérité dès le début au lieu de me l'avoir caché depuis toutes ces années.

- C'était une très grosse erreur, la pire de ma vie. Mais je t'ai eu toi, et cela je ne le regrette le moins du monde.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je remarque , répondit-elle les bras croisés, les yeux qui commençaient légèrement à briller.

- Tu es ma fille Hermione et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je sais que j'ai fait des tas d'erreurs avec toi et ton frère, mais vous restez mes enfants.

- Vu la façon dont tu nous as élevés ça m'étonne beaucoup que tu nous aime comme tu le dis.

- Je me haïssais de lui avoir fait ça sans qu'il ne le sache Hermione. J'aimais ton père et je l'aime toujours autant. À l'époque j'étais tellement naïve et je me suis laissée tellement influencer que j'ai décidé que cela allait changer. Au fil des années je me suis endurcie, je ne voulais plus être cette femme qui se laissait faire, et je me suis conduite de cette façon avec vous deux parce que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez comme moi. Je voulais que vous vous battiez, que vous restiez la tête froide. Je ne voulais pas que vous souffrez comme moi je l'ai été. Voilà pourquoi Hermione, voilà pourquoi je me suis conduite avec vous de cette façon. Tu peux m'en vouloir, je le comprends très bien, mais sache, que les choix que j'ai fait étaient uniquement pour vous deux.

Hermione se mordit sa lèvre inférieur qui commençait à trembler et ravala son sanglot.

- Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous avez fait cela à père.

- Je viens de te le dire Hermione, j'étais jeune, naïve. Mais aussi parce qu'IL était puissant et moi … j'étais vulnérable. Je ne pouvais le repousser, comprend moi.

- Vous auriez dû vous révolter.

- Tu ne le connaissais pas Hermione, c'était un monstre. Il m'aurait tué, et ton père aussi seulement parce que je ne répondais pas à ses avances. Il m'a aussi dit que si je ne le laissais pas, il lui dirait que c'était moi qui lui en avaient fait. Je ne le voulais pas, je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ton père. J'ai donc fini par céder , s'écria-t-elle les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Sarah prit sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de contrôler ses sanglots.

- Je … Je suis tellement désolé Hermione … de tout ce que j'ai fait … de tout ce que je vous ai fait …

Hermione regarda la femme qui l'avait élevé elle et son frère. Les yeux rouges, mais toujours aucune larme qui a coulé, elle s'avança vers sa mère et s'agenouillât en face d'elle. Cela lui fit mal au cœur de la voir dans cette état, mais elle resta tout de même impassible. Sarah releva alors la tête et croisa ceux de sa fille. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- J'aurais dû te l'avoir dit avant … avant que … avant que tu ne deviennes celle que tu es devenu par ma faute .

La brunette baissa la tête et refoula tant bien que mal ses sanglots.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute mère , murmura sa fille avant de la regarder de nouveau. Ce sont les gènes , continua-t-elle dans un petit rire.

Sa mère la suivit. Sa fille s'arrête et attrapa sa main. Sarah la prit et l'apporta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baisé, les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

- Tout le monde a remarqué que j'ai changé … en particulier Zack …

- Mais le pire dans tout ça … c'est que Draco aussi , se confia-t-elle la voix tremblante. Je … je ne me reconnais plus … jamais auparavant je m'étais conduise de cette façon, que ce soit à l'école ou avec vous.

- Hermione …

- J'aimerais tellement retrouver la fille que j'étais avant , lâcha-t-elle avant de fondre en larme sur les genoux de sa mère.

Sarah caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille et l'embrassa sur la tête, laissant quelques gouttes salés atterrir sur sa chevelure brune.

Ce moment que ce passait entre la mère et la fille étaient merveilleux. Toutes deux pleuraient, Hermione se confia à sa mère comme elle ne l'a jamais fait de toute sa vie, et sa mère l'écoutait, lui tenait la main. L'adolescente oublia même le pourquoi de sa venue dans la chambre de ses parents, ce qu'elle voulait à cette instant était de rester assise par terre, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère, qui lui caressait doucement ses cheveux, et profitait de ce moment magique.

Malheureusement tout à une fin. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et s'ouvrit laissant Mark faire son entré et découvrit la scène qui se présentait devant lui. Hermione releva la tête et envoya un regard ténébreux à celui qui a osé faire son apparition.

- Je … euh … excusez moi, d'être rentré comme ça .. je … j'ai frappé et … enfin je pensais que je trouverais monsieur Granger … , se justifia le jeune homme à court de mot.

- Il est au ministère , répondit froidement Hermione.

- Hermione, la sermonna sa mère. Il ne va pas tarder je pense, répondit-elle.

- D'accord … euh … encore désole pour …

- Dehors ! Aboya la jeune Granger.

Il ne se fit pas prier et disparut aussitôt derrière la porte. Hermione posa son regard sur sa mère.

- Vous voulez me marier à cet abruti ?

- Cet abruti comme tu l'appelles, provient d'une famille de sang-pure très respectable.

- Voilà pourquoi sa venu au manoir.

- Exact. Écoute je sais que tu n'es pas trop pour et …

- Ne me forcez pas à l'épouser mère.

- Hermione …

- Je vous en prie , je vous en supplie ne me faites pas ça.

- Je leur ai déjà donné ma parole.

- Alors brisait là. Je vous en supplie mère , faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais ne me forçais pas à l'épouser.

- Il est trop tard Hermione ….

- Non il n'est pas trop tard, vous pouvez mettre fin à tout ça . Je suis votre fille, vous voulez vraiment me voir marier à quelqu'un dont je ne ressens rien ?

- Hermione …

- Vous voulez mon bonheur ? Alors arrêtez tout . Je vous en prie.

- Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas.

Hermione supplia sa mère du regard, les larmes coulants tout le long de son visage. Sarah ne savait que faire, allait-elle tout arrêter, leur dire que le mariage était annulé, ou au contraire ne rien dire et continuer les préparatifs ?

Fin du chapitre 18.

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

A suivre ! ;)


	20. Chapitre 19 : Besoin de toi

Chapitre 19.

Sarah avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis que sa fille était venue la voir dans la chambre, c'était la même question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête : allait-elle dire à ses amis que tout était terminé ou bien faire comme si elle était d'accord et passer outre des supplications de sa fille ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle en avait parlé avec les parents du fiancé, que tout était en place pour les préparatifs mais à présent elle commençait à douter.

Tania avait contacté plusieurs boutiques de haute couture pour la robe de mariée d'Hermione, et Georges l'endroit rêvé pour son fils et sa future belle-fille.

Malheureusement Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle leur avait clairement dit qu'elle souhaitait elle même choisir sa robe et n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour cela, malgré qu'elle contenait sa colère, sa mère pouvait clairement le sentir.

La jeune Granger détestait ce qui se passait dans le manoir, elle avait plusieurs fois - de nouveau - supplier sa mère d'arrêter tout ce manège, mais elle n'a pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait rien arrêté et Hermione commençait à croire qu'elle s'en contre-fichait d'elle, c'est pourquoi, elle envoya une lettre à Draco.

_Cher Draco,_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir donné des nouvelles ces derniers jours, mais ces derniers temps le manoir n'est qu'une … usine. J'aimerais tellement te voir, te parler, j'en ai besoin … et j'ai besoin de toi. _

_Ma mère est en plein organisation de mariage … mon mariage. Je t'en prie Draco, j'ai besoin de te voir. Je déteste ce qui est entrain de se passer. Et mon fiancé qui ne fait que me tourner autour ne donne la nausée._

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire, comment est-ce possible ? Je ne voulais pas le croire non plus, j'ai demandé plusieurs fois à ma mère de tout annuler, je l'ai supplié, mais elle ne fait que me dire que nous ne pouvions tout arrêter. Viens au manoir Draco. Je t'en prie, je sens que je vais devenir folle si j'entends encore sa mère me montrer des photos de robe de mariée ou son père me parler des endroits merveilleux qu'il a trouvé. Je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de te voir, ne me laisse pas au milieu de tout ça._

_Hermione Granger._

- Hermione chérie j'ai trouvé une robe somptueuse pour toi , descend ! L'appela Tania du rez de chaussé.

En cette magnifique journée, Draco jouait avec Blaise au quidditch dans le jardin. Depuis une semaine déjà son meilleure ami logeait chez lui, en raison du travail de ses parents qui leur prenaient beaucoup de temps. Quand le beau blond monta un peu plus son balai tout en rigolant avec son frère, il vit un hibou qu'il ne connaissait que trop se diriger vers son manoir, vers la fenêtre de sa chambre en particulier. Il s'excusa auprès de Blaise avant de foncer à toute allure vers le volatile et de prendre la lettre accrochée à sa patte, lorsqu'il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Tout au long de sa lecture ses yeux se firent plus cruel, plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne pouvait simplement pas le croire, elle était fiancée, Hermione était fiancée. Il ne put penser qu'à un rêve mais ce n'en était malheureusement pas un, c'était la pure vérité. À la fin de sa lecture, la main qui tenait la feuille se referma autour, écrasant le bout de parchemin. Blaise, apercevant l'air de son meilleure ami se précipita vers lui.

- vieux ça va ?

Draco ne lui répondit pas, puis lâcha la lettre qui tomba au sol, avant de descendre de son balai, suivit de son ami, qui ne comprenait strictement pas le pourquoi de son état soudain. Ce fut quand il entra dans le manoir, que Blaise vit le parchemin à ses pieds, le ramassa, déplia la lettre froissée puis la lut.

Le jeune Malfoy gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre, sous les appels de sa mère dont il fit la sourde oreille. Il entra dans sa chambre puis d'un coup de baguette un grand sac se posa sur son lit, il fit un second geste, ouvrant ainsi, son armoire, sortant quelques vêtements qui se mirent à voler et se ranger dans son sac. Ce fut à ce moment que sa mère entra dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ? Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète, apercevant les affaires de son fils rangés, prêt à partir.

- Hermione a besoin de moi, il faut que j'y aille, répondit-il décidé attrapant une écharpe et la rangea dans son sac.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Elle est fiancée , dit-il en passant près de sa mère sans un regard quittant la pièce.

- Hermione ? Mais … Draco , l'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne descende les escaliers et l'attrapa par le bras le tournant vers elle.

- Ne fais rien d'idiot, je t'en prie.

- Je ne ferais rien d'inconscient ayez confiance en moi.

- Draco je suis sérieuse. À qui sa mère l'a fiancé ?

- Je ne sais pas elle ne m'a pratiquement rien dit dans la lettre, juste qu'elle voulait me voir.

- Bien. Écoute moi, dès que tu arrives, envoie moi une lettre le plus vite possible, c'est vraiment important.

- Mère que se passe-t-il ?

- Envoie moi un lettre Draco, c'est important, insista-t-elle.

- Bien, je le ferais.

Narcissa fit un sourire à son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi, et veille sur elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura son fils.

Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de descendre les escaliers mais tomba sur Blaise qui était prêt à le rejoindre à l'étage.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Blaise …, commença Draco.

- Non, Drake. C'est Hermione que nous sommes entrain de parler.

- Elle veux me voir, il n'en est pas question que tu viennes.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne m'obligeras pas à rester ici, continua-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Un sourire peu convaincant s'installa sur les lèvres du serpentard, Blaise ne sentait rien de bon, oh non.

Hermione était installée sur le canapé à côté de ses ''futurs beaux-parents'' , n'écoutant un traite mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Draco avait reçu la lettre et qu'il viendrait le plus vite possible.

Sarah voyait bien que sa fille ne faisait pas attention à ce que ses amis disaient, elle ne savait décidément pas quoi faire … il était trop tard.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre de la cheminée et Hermione se leva. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux se mirent à briller légèrement lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait à quelque pas d'elle.

Il ne put ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit, qu'une tête brune se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Tania et Georges qui arboraient, une mine assez surprenante, ce qui lui fit échapper un petit rire.

Draco ne put dire quoique ce soit qu'Hermione le devança.

- Tania, georges, Draco Malfoy. Draco, mes ''futur beaux-parents'', termina-t-elle dans un rictus qu'elle sut dissimuler.

- Je suis rav …

Tania ne put terminer que la jeune Granger traîna Draco vers l'étage, ne le laissant les saluer.

Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre, qu'elle ferma à double tour avant de se jeter de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi Mia, répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Celle-ci se sépara à regret, puis le fit asseoir sur le lit, elle debout, à quelque pas de lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plutôt que tu étais fiancé ?

- Je … je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer … , répondit-elle assez embarrassée.

- Et comment est-il ?

- Mark ? Hideux ! Il n'a rien à voir d'un mec provenant d'une famille puissante. Il est collant, pour ne pas dire envahissant. Et depuis qu'il est ici, il veux qu'on apprenne à faire connaissance, ce que je ne veux en aucun cas.

- Tu n'es pas pour le mariage alors …

- Mais tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire Draco ? Et la lettre que je t'ai envoyé tu l'a bien lu ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire à ce mariage, je refuse de me marier avec lui !

- Excuse moi c'est juste que la nouvelle m'a … surpris. Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

- J'en sais rien , se lamenta-t-elle . Ma mère ne veux rien entendre, mon père n'est jamais là, donc pour lui parler cela va être dure à moins de me pointer au ministère.

- Ton père est pour le mariage ?

- J'ai entendu mes parents en parler, il n'était pas trop pour. Mais il n'a aucun droit sur ça.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es sa fille, c'est le rôle d'un père d'intervenir dans ce genre de situation, il a son mot à dire.

- Sa fille … , murmura-t-elle à elle même le regard perdu.

- Mia ? L'appela Draco.

- Mmh ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demanda-t-elle dans un rire nerveux accompagné d'un sourire assez forcé.

- Il se passe quelque chose avec ton père ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Hermione ?

- Je sais Draco … et je t'en remercie.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun problème ?

Hermione le regarda un instant, allait-elle se confier ou au contraire tout garder pour elle ? Elle opta pour la seconde.

- Aucun ne t'inquiète pas , le rassura-t-elle dans un sourire qu'elle tentait de faire vrai.

- Bien et … donc à moins d'en parler à ton père mais je vois que tu n'es pas trop pour, que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ?

- Je ne sais pas , termina-t-elle la voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Aucun des deux ne pipas mot, se fut quelques secondes plus tard qu'Hermione, le regard au sol proposa son idée.

- Emmène moi.

Fin du chapitre 19.

Alors vos impressions ? Je sais j'ai coupé au mauvais moment ( qu'est-ce que je peux être sadique quand je m'y met :p ).

Dites moi ce que vous pensez et je publierais le plus vite possible le prochain chapitre ;)

A suivre !


	21. Chapitre 20 : Révélation

Chapitre 20. 

_- Emmène moi._

Draco ne dit rien, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Quand ce fut fait, il se leva et se posta face à elle.

- Je te le demande Draco, emmène moi loin d'ici, le supplia-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Mia …

- Je t'en prie Draco.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença-t-il pas très rassuré.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle soudain la voix tremblante de colère.

- On ne peux pas partir comme ça Hermione. Tu as pensé à la réaction de tes parents ? De tes amis ?

- Je ne veux pas me marier Draco, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me comprendre, explosa-t-elle les larmes coulants sur ses joues, reculant de quelques pas.

- Tu n'es pas lâche Hermione. Je te connais mieux que personne, et la fille que je connais n'aurait jamais prit la fuite sous prétexte qu'elle est fiancée avec quelqu'un dont elle n'a aucun sentiment. Tu arriveras à faire face Mia, nous trouverons quelque chose pour empêcher que cela ne se produise je te le promet , rajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Je ne pourrais pas Draco, je n'y arriverais pas toute seule, continua-t-elle la voix tremblante non par la colère mais par les sanglots.

- Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et je ne te quitterais plus jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, dit-il en attrapant sa main et la serrer dans la sienne.

- Tu me le promets ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je te le promet.

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione ne sortit pas de sa chambre. La fête ayant lieu le soir même, elle dû se préparer à l'aide de Pansy. Les filles se préparant, Draco envoya une lettre à sa mère comme promis lui indiquant le nom du fiancé. Il savait que ses parents étaient au courant pour la fête, il n'avait donc pas besoin de leur rappeler. La lettre envoyée il en fit de même, et s'habilla pour le soir.

19h , quelques invités commencèrent à faire leur apparition, saluèrent Monsieur et Madame Granger. Draco descendit et se servit un verre dans le salon voyant défiler plusieurs familles de sang pure.

- Tu es donc ce fameux Draco Malfoy dont on m'a tant parlé.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et tomba sur Mark, à sa droite.

- Et toi Mark Stevens, rajouta froidement le blond avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

- Exact, ricana le brun. Dis moi tu connais bien Hermione ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- Mieux que personne, répondit-il amère.

- Et pendant toutes ses années d'amitié tu n'as jamais ressenti quoique ce soit pour elle ?

- Excuse moi ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant face.

- Je veux dire, nous sommes fiancés et je veux juste savoir si je dois m'inquiéter si c'est le cas. Tu es le Don Juan, celui qui fais chavirer le cœur des filles, cela m'étonne que tu n'as encore rien tenté avec elle.

- Hermione n'est pas comme les autres, et je n'ai rien tenté parce que je tiens à elle, et qu'elle est différente, donc garde tes commentaires pour toi, dit-il avec colère.

- Tu ne ressens donc rien du tout ? Insista Mark.

- Ça suffit maintenant .

Draco posa son verre et s'avança plus vers lui.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre, mais je veux que tu saches une chose, je ferais tout pour que ce mariage n'aura jamais lieu, tu peux me croire sur parole. Et encore une chose, tu t'approches une fois de plus d'elle, je te tus , c'est clair ?

Draco pu voir la peur à travers son regard, puis s'éloigna de lui les poings serrés. Il remarqua que la pièce s'était remplie en un rien de temps, et, soudain une musique s'éleva doucement et Karl monta sur une estrade qu'il avait installée. Tous les regards se posa sur lui et tous se turent.

- Bonsoir à tous et merci d'être venu nombreux ce soir. Cette fête est différente des autres, j'aimerais partager avec vous une nouvelle qui nous réjouit le plus au point.

À cette dernière phrase, Draco pu voir le contraire de ce qu'il disait sur son visage, ce que, visiblement personne n'avait remarqué.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer les fiançailles de ma fille Hermione avec Mark Stevens.

Soudain, Hermione, plus belle que jamais, fit son entrée et se dirigea la tête haute vers son père, où Mark prit également place. Draco ne put lâcher son regard d'elle.

La robe qu'elle portait était simple, noir avec quelque motifs de couleurs vertes, son dos était dénudé, et un long collier en argent pendait autour de son cou.

Son fiancé lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter mais elle n'y fit rien et se débrouilla toute seule, puis se plaça près de son père sans un regard pour lui.

Dans la salle, toute les familles applaudirent, à l'exception d'une …

- Vous ne pouvez pas les marier , intervint une voix féminine.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle. Narcissa Malfoy ainsi que Lucius Malfoy s'avancèrent vers eux et s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pièce, tous les regards braqués sur eux.

- Contredirais-tu mon choix ?

- Je veux juste dire qu'avant d'unir ta fille tu devrais savoir à qui tu as à faire.

Karl l'interrogea du regard ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, Sarah était dans le même état, surprise.

- Lucius qu'est-ce dont cette mascarade ? Demanda Karl.

- Vous ne voulez pas leur dire ? Demanda Narcissa à Tania et Georges.

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'ils font tout pour détruire le fiançailles de mon fils , s'énerva Monsieur Stevens.

- Et vous des familles , riposta la mère de Draco.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Sarah perdue.

- Je veux en venir au fait que la famille que tu apprécies beaucoup, ne sont en fait que des traitres.

- C'est scandaleux ! Cracha Georges. Voyons Karl vous ne voyez donc pas que …

- Suffit ! Coupa-t-il avec rage. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

- Tu te souviens à l'époque où régnait le mal, où Voldemort répandait la terreur dans chaque famille.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- C'est simple Karl, les Stevens ne sont en réalité que des traitres. Quand nous avions rassemblés plusieurs familles pour agir et pour mettre fin à tout ça, ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient en faire partie. Nous les avions laissé, mais nous n'avions pas pensé qu'en réalité ils étaient des espions envoyé par Lord. Heureusement pour nous, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de lui dire et il est mort sans savoir ce que nous trafiquions.

- C'est insensé , rit Mark.

- Voyons Karl vous n'allez tout de même pas croire les sottises de cette conne, rajouta Georges.

Alors, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il fut envoyé de l'autre côté de la pièce, brisant la porcelaine qui trônait sur le meuble.

- Ne parlez plus jamais de ma mère de cette façon , cracha le blond avec rage. Ou je vous jure que je vous détruirais, termina-t-il sa baguette pointée sur lui.

Lucius avait fait de même, le père et le fils pointant la baguette sur le traitre. Narcissa posa sur chacune de leur épaules sa main et les fit doucement reculer.

- Bien vu que c'est la journée des révélations, j'ai quelque chose dont plusieurs personnes seraient heureux d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire , rajouta Mark en se plaçant au milieux de l'estrade, Karl s'étant rapproché de sa femme.

Tout le monde s'est rendu compte du comportement étrange d'Hermione Granger je suppose ?

Plusieurs chuchotement s'élevèrent dans les airs. La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers ses parents avec affolement. Draco se tourna vers lui, puis vers elle qui semblait effrayée.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller légèrement et elle s'approcha à grande enjambée de Mark.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota-t-elle, la voix paniquée.

- J'annonce la vérité. Voyons quel tête va faire ton adorable copain, j'ai hâte de voir ça, termina-t-il dans un sourire vipérin.

Son regard se posa alors sur Draco qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Mark arrête , l'ordonna-t-elle devant les regards perdus des personnes présentes dans la salle en particulier devant celui d'un certain blond.

- Tout le monde se souvient de la jeune fille qui était douce, gentille, généreuse, et qui contrôlait si bien sa colère …

- Arrête !

- Mais quelqu'un s'est-il déjà posé la question comment une fille comme elle à pu devenir ce qu'elle est devenu ?

- Arrête !

- J'ai la réponse à cette question.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Mark ou sinon … , le coupa-t-elle en le tournant face à elle.

- Ou sinon quoi ?

- …

- Tant de menace mais tu n'as aucun cran .

Alors elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle le pu. Mark eu un sourire mauvais avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'assemblée.

- La famille Granger était de bon serviteur pour Lord. Mais qui aurait cru qu'un jour, il lui ferait des avances.

- Tu dis encore un mot de plus et …

- Oh arrête Hermione, pourquoi ne pas partager ce lourd secret ensemble, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravi de savoir que toi Hermione Granger n'est pas la fille de Karl.

Plusieurs exclamations se levèrent, puis plus rien. Draco la regarda, cherchant son regard mais elle l'évitait. Les yeux brillants de rage elle baissa le regard.

- C'est …

Karl fut envoyé valser hors de l'estrade et s'étala par terre. Hermione voulue l'aide mais Mark la retint fermement par le bras. Sarah voulu en faire de même mais le regard de Georges et Tania lui en dissuada, elle regarda donc son mari au sol, qui tentait de se relever.

- Qui est donc le père vous devez vous demander …

- Arrête ça ! S'écria Hermione se débattant.

Elle chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Draco mais à la place, elle ne vit que de la colère et de la tristesse.

Mark jeta alors Hermione sur le sol de l'estrade, et pointa son doigt sur elle.

- Voici , mes amis, la fille de Lord Voldemord.

- Espèce de …

Soudain, une fumée bleu entoura l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

Mark terrifié recula. Jamais elle n'avais éprouvé une douleur aussi forte, elle sentit chaque membre son corps lui brûler de l'intérieur. Elle retint un cri de douleur, se laissa tomber par terre, les main à plat, la tête posée au sol. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. La douleur était insupportable.

Chaque personne recula, seul Draco voulu s'avancer. Il ne savait que faire, il ne savait ce qui lui arrivait, plusieurs personnes paniquèrent. Sarah mit une main devant sa bouche et Karl n'osait bouger.

Brusquement, Hermione releva la tête, toujours recroquevillée sur elle. Les femmes présentent dans la salle, eurent un petit cri. Ses yeux qui étaient habituellement d'une couleur chocolat, étaient à présent rouge, une étincelle noir au centre. Cela donnait l'impression que ses yeux brulaient.

Un sourire malsain s'installa sur ses lèvres, puis se redressa et resta à genoux. Elle ouvrit grand les bras, fixant Karl qui déglutit difficilement face à son regard. Celle qui se tenait devant eux ne pouvait être Hermione.

Ce fut un silence pesant qui s'installait dans la pièce, quand soudain …

- Tu vas mourir Mark Stevens.

Alors s'en que personne ne pu faire quoique ce soit, Hermione ouvrit ses main et une petite flamme apparut.

Les fenêtres du manoir s'ouvrirent à la volet laissant une rafale de vent entrer dans le manoir faisant tomber des tableaux ainsi que plusieurs objets de la pièce.

Tout le monde se protégea du vent avec leur bras. Hermione se leva et la flamme s'intensifia jusqu'à former une énorme boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains. Le vent balaya ses cheveux, ses yeux étaient aussi rouges, aussi menacent qu'il n'y a quelque seconde et s'avança dangereusement vers Mark qui recula à une grande vitesse et tomba au sol. Il rampa au sol, Hermione toujours le fixant de ses yeux meurtriers.

La fumée bleue qui l'avait entouré lorsqu'elle se tenait sur l'estrade, suivait chacun de ses pas.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû révéler la vérité.

Alors d'un geste brusque elle envoya ses bras en avant, les flammes se dirigeant tout droit sur lui. Il cria et plaça son bras sur son visage quand ….

Fin du chapitre 20.

**Quel sadique :p Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? la suite vous plait ? **

**Si vous voulez la suite, donnez moi votre avis :p**

**A suivre !**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Amitié brisée

**Je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews qu'ils m'ont fait plaisir. **

**Je sais que certain à trouver bizarre le précédent chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21.

_Alors d'un geste brusque elle envoya ses bras en avant, les flammes se dirigeant tout droit sur lui. Il cria et plaça son bras sur son visage quand …. _

Quand soudain la boule explosa, laissant jaillir une lumière aveuglante qui se répandit dans tout la pièce. Peu à peu elle faiblit, laissant entrevoir Hermione qui ne bougeait plus, le regard vide. Tout le monde n'osait faire un seul geste, Mark au sol se leva aussitôt sans lâcher son regard de sa fiancée qui n'avait pas encore bougé. Cette dernière s'écroula au sol.

Zack, qui, lui, était resté en retrait pendant tout ce temps et qui s'était rendu invisible au regard des autres, se précipita le premier vers sa sœur, suivit par ses parents.

Il tenta de la réveiller, mais en vain. Sarah proposa de la conduire à l'étage et d'appeler un médicomage qui connaissait bien la famille.

Il arriva moins de cinq minutes après et resta seule avec elle dans la chambre durant quelque minutes qui durèrent comme une éternité pour Zack qui faisait les cents pas dans le couloir. Quand enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Hermione va bien. Elle a utilisé beaucoup de magie ce qui l'a beaucoup affaiblie et sans baguette qui plus est. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos et doit éviter le stresse un maximum.

- Merci Henry.

- Je t'en prie Sarah, et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez un problème.

- Je te remercie , lui sourit Karl.

Les parents et le jeune frère entra dans la pièce où ils restèrent près d'elle durant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sarah soit seule avec sa fille. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un blond le visage impassible. Il resta en retrait, s'appuya sur le mur en face d'Hermione et de sa mère qui était assise près d'elle, lui tenant la main.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Draco, commença Sarah. Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir, tu te sens trahi, parce qu'elle ne t'a rien dit. Mais c'est ma faute, avoua-t-elle.

Depuis longtemps le Lord me regardait avec insistance ce qui me faisait peur à chaque moment, un jour, il m'a dit qu'il voulait un enfant. Il voulait que je sois celle qui le portera, je n'ai pas pu refusé. Il menaçait de tuer Karl, et cela je ne le voulais pas, c'est pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire.

Quand je suis tombée enceinte, il m'a envoyé dans un manoir pour que j'y reste le temps de la naissance de l'enfant.

Le jour où j'ai accouché, j'étais seule, il n'était pas là, il n'avait pas même était au courant pour tout te dire. Quand on m'a annoncé que c'était une fille, je l'ai faite passer par la fille de Karl en lui mentant que j'étais déjà enceinte de quelque semaines avant même que je trompe mon mari, car il voulait un fils et non une fille. Il est parti dans une colère noir, pour ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt mais n'a pas oser toucher Hermione, ça j'ignore pourquoi.

Ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu la toucher lorsqu'elle avait un an, elle avait réussi à l'envoyer valser à trois mètres d'elle, ce qui était vraiment surprenant vu son âge.

Puis ses pouvoirs ont grandi de plus en plus chaque année, jusqu'à ce soir ….

On m'avait déjà dit qu'elle était une puissante sorcière, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était la fille de Jédusor , ce qui a redoublé ses pouvoirs.

Elle est puissante Draco, je le savais, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé à ce point là, se confessa-t-elle.

Draco mit du temps à avaler la nouvelle. Ça faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup. Hermione était la fille de Voldemort , voilà, tout s'expliquait ! Voilà le pourquoi de son soudain changement. Il avait enfin la réponse à ses questions. Mais après ce qu'elle lui a caché, il ne savait comment réagir à présent.

Sarah se leva, lui lança un regard désolé, avant de quitter la pièce.

Draco prit place sur un des canapés, et se servit un verre de whisky pur feu qu'il avala d'une traite.

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et lâcha un léger gémissement de douleur avant de se redresser doucement.

Elle vit alors une tête blonde assit sur le canapé en face de son lit, qui semblait plongé dans ses pensés et leva soudain les yeux vers elle.

Son regard était différent, il était froid, mais à la fois rempli de tristesse et de colère. Il se leva et s'appuya contre le mur situé à droite d'Hermione.

Elle se souvint alors ce qui s'était passée, elle avait tenté d'arrêter Mark, il l'avait jeté par terre puis … elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle était tellement en colère que cela a fini par exploser mais elle n'aurait jamais cru de cette façon. Ça avait prit le dessus sans qu'elle en l'ai voulu.

- Draco … commença la jeune fille.

- Comment as-tu pu me le cacher Hermione ! Explosa le blond en se retirant du mur. Comment ? Explique moi ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas …

- Je pensais que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour me l'avouer ! Voldemort tu te rends comptes ?! Lord Voldemort ! J'ai été un mangemort, je l'ai servi et toi ? Tu oses me le cacher durant tout ce temps ? Et quand tu le voyais, quand tu devais toi aussi le servir et devenir à ton tour un mangemort, tu ne me la jamais dit !

- Draco , je-je suis désolée … je …

- Garde tes excuses pour toi Hermione ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi con !

Il donna alors un énorme coup de pied dans un meuble ce qui la fit sursauter.

- J'étais tellement aveuglé par la haine que j'éprouvais pour ma mère pour m'avoir caché ça, que j'ai oublié de t'en parler, lui expliqua-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Oublier ? Comment peux-tu oublier une chose aussi importante Hermione ? Comment ?! Rugit Draco en donnant un second coup de pied dans le meuble.

Draco resta silencieux pendant un moment les poings serrés, faisant des allés venu dans toute la pièce, tentant de se reprendre en main.

- Draco …

- Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Je ne sais pas si on peux rester ami après ça, termina-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux embués de larmes, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Tu veux briser notre amitié seulement parce que je suis la fille d'un monstre ?

- Non Hermione, non. Parce que tu m'as menti, tu as gardé ça pour toi. Tu ne t'es pas même confiée une seule fois depuis toutes ses années. J'étais là, prêt à tout pour toi, à te rendre heureuse, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, mais moi je suis quoi dans tout ça ? Le mec avec qui tu traînes la plupart du temps , rien de plus ? J'étais la personne à qui tu pouvais te confier sans que je ne te juge. Si tu me l'aurais dit jamais je ne serais jamais entrain de m'emporter !

- Ne fais pas ça, le supplia-t-elle prête à exploser en larme.

- Je te souhaite une longue vie, cracha-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte

- C'est ça va-t-en je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! hurla-t-elle en balançant la première chose qui lui ai passé par la main contre la porte qui se refermait. Je te déteste Draco Malfoy, je te déteste !

Elle explosa en larme, sa tête dans ses mains, puis jeta tout ce qui était sur sa table de nuit au sol. Elle cria, laissa ses sanglots reprendre le dessus, puis se laissa tomber en arrière, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Draco quitta le manoir des Granger sans un regard en arrière, ne faisant pas attention aux appels de ses parents et de Zack, et prit un Portoloin pour le manoir Malfoy.

Fin du chapitre 21.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Le prochain chapitre aura beaucoup plus de retard. Vu que dans moins de deux semaines, il y a la rentrée, je ne pourrais continuer à écrire régulièrement. Cette année est très importante comme les deux autres années pour préparer mon avenir. Je ne pourrais donc poster le prochain que lorsque j'aurais le temps ( le vendredi soir je pourrais écrire et essayer de le publier le plus vite possible, je ne vous promets rien). Mais je peux vous assurer que je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire car cela m'aide beaucoup.**

**Si la semaine avant la fin des vacances j'ai terminé le chapitre, je vous le publierais le plus rapidement possible, mais attention je ne vous promets toujours rien.**

**A suivre !**


End file.
